La sonrisa del Diablo
by Velveth
Summary: —Yo... Lo siento. No sabía quien eras —trató de arreglar inútilmente. —Más lo siento yo, pero no voy a cambiar de parecer contigo. Liberó la cara de la chica y ésta se la acarició sin apartar la vista de Malfoy. Él le sonrió. —Enhorabuena, Granger. Acabas de reservar una plaza en el infierno. / AU Dramione
1. Prólogo

**MUY IMPORTANTE:** He decidido publicar en Fanfiction esta historia que ya lleva tiempo subida en Wattpad y que **es original mía**. La podéis encontrar bajo el nombre de "La sonrisa del Diablo" en la web mencionada con anterioridad. Debo decir que la versión original está protegida por la ley y que si la encuentro en algún lugar que no sea Wattpad puede ser  denunciada. **También me guardo el derecho de borrarla si esto puede perjudicar a mi original.**

 _Ya sabéis que los personajes que voy a utilizar para hacer de mi historia en su versión fanfic son los entrañables personajes de J._ _K Rowling._

Si os gusta apoyadla con vuestros comentarios y favoritos ;)

 **Recuerdo también que se trata de un AU por lo que la magia será suprimida de la historia.** Y sin más, disfrutadla.

* * *

 ** _Prólogo._**

Da igual hacia donde corriera. Da igual si soñaba o estaba despierta porque, tuvo la certeza, de que jamás podría desprenderse de aquellos ojos que la perseguían en su mente. Aquellos ojos sádicos y solitarios.

No supo por qué buscó ayudarle. Quizá era por su belleza. Aquel chico era como una rosa en pleno esplendor. Puede que creyese que algo tan bonito no podía ser malo.

Sus piernas no se detenían, seguía corriendo calle abajo. Su cara había adquirido un color rojizo, como si dos manzanas se hubiesen colocado en sus pómulos, y su corazón no dejaba de bombear. Sentía su pecho ardiendo y que le sangraba la boca.

No podía parar. No quería parar. Porque si paraba, volvería a pensar en aquella persona que tanto le importó en tan poco tiempo.

La falda de su uniforme se agitaba a cada paso, mientras la corbata comenzaba a rozarle molestamente el cuello. Esas ropas que tanto había odiado desde el día en que se las probó también le recordaban a él.

Cuando frenó, sus piernas le temblaban violentamente y tuvo que apoyarse en un muro para no caer. Todo era tan surrealista. Nada tenía sentido. No ahora que se veía en mitad de la calle, desorientada, con la respiración acelerada y un recuerdo que la atormentaba. Las lágrimas cayeron sin siquiera poder ser consciente de que estaba llorando y sin poder evitarlo, gritó impotente.

Y se preguntó dónde estaba, cómo había llegado hasta allí y, sobretodo, por qué.


	2. Hogwarts

**I**

 ** _Hogwarts._**

Simple. Esa era la mejor palabra que, según la propia Hermione, le definía. Cuanto más tiempo transcurría ante el espejo, más lo pensaba. Sus ojos marrón chocolate y su melena castaña y rizada no contribuían a que cambiase de opinión.

Aquella mañana vestía un elegante uniforme azul marino. De chaqueta y falda. Sus pies lucían unos zapatos de cuero —los más baratos del mercado—, acompañados de unas calcetas blancas. No localizaba palabras, ni lo suficientemente buenas, ni convincentes, para justificar lo que odiaba aquel atuendo. Se sentía aprisionada.

Sin embargo, estaba obligada a fingir una sonrisa.

—¡Estás maravillosa! —exclamaba rebosante de felicidad su madre.

En una hora comenzaba las clases en el famoso Instituto Hogwarts, el más caro de Londres. Sus padres estaban eufóricos de ver a su hija vestida con el uniforme de una escuela de prestigio. El precio de la matrícula de aquel centro privado era inalcanzable para la gente de clase media, como era el caso de la familia Granger. No obstante, Hermione fue admitida gracias a la beca que adquirió. Y todo lo debe a las brillantes calificaciones que obtuvo en su anterior centro.

Desde que era niña, ha tratado de complacer los codiciosos deseos de sus padres. No sólo estudiaba por la presión que ejercían sus padres en ella, sino porque lo disfrutaba. Le encantaba saberlo todo. Y no podía oponerse a sus padres por mucho que le exigieran más de lo que ella necesitaba. Al igual que no pudo rechazar la plaza en Hogwarts.

—Vete ya, o perderás el autobús —dijo su padre mirando el reloj.

—Sí.

—¡Espera! —retuvo su madre—. ¿Piensas ir así?

Hermione frunció el ceño, ¿cómo que así? Buscó algún tizne en aquel impecable traje, pero no había rastro.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó sin borrar aquella expresión dubitativa.

—Pues que no te has recogido el pelo —indicó—. Ven, cielo. Te voy a peinar.

En pocos segundos, su madre, Barbara, le hizo una coleta alta, la cual quiso adornar con un lazo blanco, pero Hermione lo impidió. Su flequillo ligeramente cortado hacía un lado le favorecía junto a aquel recogido de melena. Al igual que no le gustaba estudiar, tampoco sentía mucho afán por llevar el cabello arreglado; le bastaba con cepillárselo y llevarlo suelto. Libre. Por si fuera poco, tenía un pelo tan rebelde que una coleta resultaba muchísimo más voluminosa en su cabeza que las que llevaban las otras chicas de su antigua escuela.

Se puso en pie y, tras despedirse de las miradas entusiastas de Barbara y Richard, partió a las clases.

No existía un autobús escolar para Hogwarts, algo que la sorprendió cuando supo de ello. En su anterior instituto, había cientos de autobuses y los alumnos siempre tenían que arremeter los unos con los otros para adquirir asiento. Por tanto, para llegar a aquel centro privado, tenía que subir en el autobús local —ya que su destino era próximo a él.

Al bajar del transporte, tuvo que caminar dos calles. Llevaba colgada su cartera. Su madre la quería cambiar por uno de esos maletines que acostumbraban a llevar los empresarios, lo cual no lo consintió. Le gustaba su cartera. La utilizaba desde hacía tres años y era lo que le recordaba a la escuela pública.

Cuando dobló la esquina y vio su destino de cerca, sus pies no la obedecían. Era uno de los edificios más grandes que había visto jamás. Verlo en persona era abrumador, nada que ver con la impresión que le causó en las fotografías. La reja de la entrada parecía proteger una suntuosa mansión —aunque no dudaba de los lujos del centro— y recordaba ligeramente a la época del romanticismo. Parecía un ostentoso pequeño palacio.

En la entrada al recinto se aglomeraban montones de coches. Todos ellos eran de grandes marcas. Pudo ver Lamborghinis, Bugattis, Rolls-Royces... ¡incluso divisó una limusina! Aquello era otro mundo. El mundo de la élite.

Después de meditarlo durante un tiempo, puso sus pies en marcha. A cada paso que daba, podía apreciar como todo su cuerpo se tensaba. Las chicas lucían sus faldas en corto, mucho más de lo normal. Hermione se sintió estúpida al comprobar con cierto horror como ella era la única que vestía la falda hasta las rodillas.

Al ser nueva en aquel desconocido lugar, tuvo que perder el tiempo buscando donde estaba la conserjería y, así, poder documentarse del paradero de su aula. Fue una pesadilla. El instituto estaba formado por dos edificios unidos por varios puentes. Uno era donde se impartían las clases deportivas y algunas optativas, y el otro donde estaban las aulas. Estuvo más de cinco minutos dando vueltas faltas de orientación. Apenas quedaba tiempo para que la sirena sonara y seguiría allí perdida.

En el segundo piso, a lo largo del pasillo, apreció una alta figura, apoyada en el marco de uno de los ventanales. En menos de media hora pudo observar a diferentes personas, chicos y chicas, que destilaban elegancia y finura por todos sus poros. Pero aquella efigie, que se agrandaba cuanto más cerca estaba ella, era diferente. Era sumamente elegante y, además, poseía un estilo único. En aquel preciso instante, solo se encontraban él y ella en el pasadizo.

—Disculpa... —dijo Hermione con timidez y recelo—. ¿Serías tan amable de decirme donde está el aula de primero de bachillerato... letra D?

El chico posó su mirada en la de ella y Hermione pudo sentir como todo su mundo se tambaleaba. Aquel rostro era lo más cautivador que había tenido el gusto de contemplar en sus dieciséis años de vida. Su pelo era rubio platino y varios mechones caían por su frente hasta rozar su vista. Su tez era blanca y delicada. Era como porcelana al lado de la corriente piel de ella. Lo que más atrajo la atención de la chica fueron sus ojos: dos orbes grises y letales, pálidos y apagados pero, a su vez, intensos y sensuales...

—Está aquí mismo —respondió—. Al final del pasillo, a la izquierda.

—¡Gracias! —exclamó alegre, a pesar de que le temblaba la voz.

Fue a clase, con la imagen de aquel chico en su cabeza sin saber su nombre. Al entrar al aula, estaba todo el mundo conversando. Tomó asiento en el primer pupitre que encontró desocupado. Ninguno de los estudiantes le dirigió la mirada. Sentada, en silencio, observaba su alrededor. Se fijó en que las chicas tenían una voz aguda que resultaba desquiciante. Cabelleras ahogadas en laca, joyas, Rolex, bolsos de Vuitton... Cada vez estaba más convencida de que no pintaba nada en aquel lugar. Ya había oído que allí acudían todos los niños ricos de Londres y cercanías, pero jamás creyó ser capaz de corroborarlo.

Al sonar la campana, todos acudieron a sus respectivos e, instantes después, apareció el maestro.

—Hola. Para el que no lo sepa, mi nombre es Horace Slughorn, y seré vuestro tutor y profesor de historia —se presentó—. Un nuevo curso comienza y debemos estar preparados para... —el tutor inició el clásico discurso que Hermione estaba harta de oír y, pensando en lo agotada y hastiada que estaba, desconectó por completo—. ...por esto, debemos decretar quienes somos, ¡porque vosotros lleváis en la sangre el futuro de Inglaterra! —concluyó con emoción—. Y ahora, paso a comunicaros que tenemos una nueva alumna en el centro, y no me refiero a los de primero de secundaria —rio él solo ante lo que se suponía que era una gracia—; está en esta clase. Es una estudiante becada, su nombre es Hermione Granger. Por favor, Granger, póngase en pie y preséntese.

La petición del maestro fue como una bomba de ácido. ¿Presentarse? ¿Qué debía decir exactamente? ¿Su nombre? ¿Edad? ¿Que había estado en aquel centro media hora y ya tenía ganas de huir bien lejos? No. No era buena a la hora de entablar amistad y mucho menos cuando se trataba de hablar sobre sí misma, por poco que sea, delante de un puñado de desconocidos que, al saber que era becada, dibujaron una expresión de rechazo en su rostro.

—Yo... Soy Hermione Granger.. —se introdujo indecisa—. Tengo dieciséis años... Me gusta leer y... —no pudo terminar la frase porque fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta con violencia.

Todos posaron su atención en el chico desaliñado que había entrado. Su pelo azabache estaba completamente despeinado y solo bostezaba y se rascaba la nuca. Caminó sin pronunciar palabra hasta el asiento y, sin decir nada, se puso a dormir.

—Bien, Granger. Es suficiente —ordenó el profesor.

Las clases transcurrieron, por fortuna, rápidamente. Sin embargo, pudo escuchar algún "simplona" y "pobre" dirigidos a ella. Descubrió que el moreno callado se llamaba Theodore Nott. Y entre todos sus compañeros, él fue el único que le dio buenas vibraciones.

Pronto llegó la hora del almuerzo y no sabía donde meterse. Miró a su al rededor y encontró a otra persona captora de su interés. Era una chica con el cabello extremadamente corto, como un chico, y pasaba el tiempo mirando a través de la ventana. Se puso en pie con la intención de ser capaz de hablar con ella, pero otra chica la retuvo.

—¡Hola, Granger! —saludó animada—. Soy Luna Lovegood.

Lovegood tenía la piel blanca, mucho más que aquel chico que se encontró antes de entrar a clase. Su pelo era muy largo y le caía en ondas rubias hasta la cintura. Sus ojos eran grandes y redondos y de un color miel muy especial.

—Hola... —dijo con desconfianza.

—¿Quieres que almorcemos juntas? —propuso—. Podemos sentarnos en el césped.

Al ponerse en pie y estar más cerca de ella, pudo apreciar que era un poco más baja que Hermione y no llevaba maquillaje. Era muy femenina y sus temas de conversación iban más allá de esmaltes y vestidos.

—¿No compras en la cantina? —preguntó Luna.

—Ah... no.

Hogwarts contaba con comedor y cantina, pero ella se había llevado una fiambrera con pastelitos de su casa. Le encantaba cocinar dulces. Traía magdalenas y bizcochos de chocolate.

—¡Oh! ¿Qué es eso?

—¿Esto? Bizcochos y magdalenas... —explicó extrañada ante la pregunta —. ¿Quieres probar alguno?

Luna dudó, pero finalmente agarró un trocito de bizcocho y se lo llevó a la boca.

—Está bueno. —Gracias, lo he hecho yo —dijo sonriente.

—¿Tú? ¿No te cocina el chef?

¿Chef? Hermione no sabía que responder. Por supuesto que no le cocinaba el chef. No tenía ninguno. Ni sirvienta, ama de llaves o mayordomo. Jamás los tendría. Además, siempre ha pensado que puede hacerse cargo de sus cosas, es más, se sentía inútil si alguien las hacía por ella.

Antes de responder, un estudiante pasó corriendo cerca de ellas. Estaba agitado y nervioso. Se dirigió a un grupo de alumnos que estaban almorzando. Ambas pudieron escuchar lo que decían. El chico preguntó si alguien tenía un dulce, el cual no entendió del todo el nombre. Lo que sí entendió fue un "Malfoy se ha quedado sin".

En seguida todos buscaron entre sus cosas. Y cedieron los alimentos que habían comprado para dárselos a aquel chico que, en cuanto los obtuvo, desapareció a trote.

—¿Quién es Malfoy? —quiso saber Hermione.

—Draco Malfoy. Es el multimillonario más poderoso de Londres, y de toda Inglaterra —explicó Luna—. Su familia dona ingentes cantidades de dinero cada año al instituto. Por su riqueza, todo el mundo quiere ser su amigo, las chicas buscan cazarlo... Es como el rey de Hogwarts.

—Entiendo... —murmuró—. Debe de ser duro que solo te quieran por tu nombre.

—No, Granger...

—Llámame Hermione.

—Pues Hermione... No debes sentir pena por Malfoy nunca —prosiguió—. En este sitio la gente es retorcida. Es egoísta. Pero él es el líder. El jefe. Todos se reducen a piezas en su caprichoso juego. Lleva cuidado con él.

Aquellas palabras la conmocionaron. Luna estaba describiendo a una especie de monstruo.

—Yo... no sabría distinguirlo si lo viese en persona —comentó.

—Es guapo. Y tiene nuestra edad —describió—, si le vemos te diré quién es.

—Ya veo.

Las clases continuaron y antes de darse cuenta, llegó la hora de comer. Luna y ella bajaron al comedor, que era una gran estancia de paredes plateadas. Las mesas del lugar eran redondas y de diseño, al igual que las sillas. Había un mostrador de cristal con comida y divisó varios cocineros. Parecían sacados de los programas de cocina que tanto veía su madre.

Su estómago suplicaba por algo de comida. Se aproximó al mostrador para ver que podía escoger pero el cielo cayó sobre ella al ver los precios. Aquellos desorbitados precios... Todo era suculento y apetitoso, pero no lo normal para servirse en un centro educativo: tostadas con caviar, gambones al vapor, foie, entrecots bañados en diversas salsas...

Ella misma se veía como una alienígena que había caído accidentalmente en un planeta desconocido.

Luna comenzó a servirse desde que atravesaron la puerta. Al percatarse de que su compañera no estaba cogiendo nada, preguntó:

—¿No comes?

—Se me ha olvidado el dinero —se excusó—. Por suerte no tengo mucha hambre.

—Yo te invito —declaró sonriente.

Hermione se sentía violenta. Era perfectamente consciente de que los ingresos de la familia Lovegood eran el séxtuple o más que los de la suya. Aun así, seleccionó lo platos más baratos.

Nunca imaginó que conocería tan temprano a Malfoy. En aquellos momentos, ella estaba sentada de espaldas a la puerta principal cuando oyó el estruendo de una silla siendo lanzada contra el suelo.

—¿Qué crees que haces? Estás en medio y no puedo pasar —era una voz retorcida—. La gente entra y sale por aquí. Estorbas.

—¡Oh, no! Es Malfoy —dijo Luna con pavor—. Le acaba de dar un rodillazo en la boca del estómago... —comentaba los sucesos—. ¡No te gires, Hermione! No le gusta que le miren. Ya se va... Menos mal, por suerte no le ha hecho nada.

Granger no tenía el valor para girarse, por lo que su cara seguía siendo un misterio para ella.

—No deberías alegrarte. Lo que ha hecho está mal —aleccionó—. Una persona cuyo disfrute es apalizar al resto dice poco a su favor.

—En realidad no abusa físicamente de la gente, más bien es psicológico —aclaró Luna.

Hermione asintió en silencio. No llegó a ver al chico, pero en su mente era un ser horrible.

Finalmente, las clases concluyeron. Luna y Hermione se despidieron a la salida. La primera entró en un bonito coche blanco y la segunda puso rumbo a la parada de autobús. Apenas caminó media calle cuando una voz la sorprendió.

—¡Eh! —ella se giró y pudo admirar al chico rubio de hacía varias horas—. Hola, ¿encontraste el aula?

La chica estaba estupefacta. ¿Se estaba dirigiendo a ella? Miró fugazmente a su alrededor. Sí, se estaba dirigiendo a ella.

—Hola... sí... —respondió con voz temblorosa. —Soy Hermione Granger.

—Encantado. ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó amablemente, mientras caminaban—. ¿De compras?

—Pues... —Hermione no estaba segura de que debía contestarle. Los de su clase descubrieron que no formaba parte de la élite y le hicieron el vacío, ¿cambiaría él su trato con ella al descubrirlo? Aún algo vacilante, respondió—. Iba a coger el bus para ir a casa.

Su compañía frunció el ceño en claro desconcierto.

—¿Le ha pasado algo a tu chófer?

Ella cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Aquella situación comenzaba a desquiciarla. Desde que comenzó la mañana, sólo había oído hablar de chefs, de chóferes, de marcas ostentosas y otras cosas banales y superficiales que no iban con ella.

—No, no le ha pasado nada —contestó—. No tengo chófer.

Hermione no necesitó mirarle para saber que estaba obviamente sorprendido.

—¿Y eso?

—No tenemos dinero —declaró con orgullo.

—¿Qué? Entonces, ¿cómo os habéis permitido el coste de matrícula y uniforme? ¿Y el precio del comedor?

—Bueno, soy becada —certificó—. Todo, está aquí —señaló su cabeza. Cierto era que si algo le gustaba más que estudiar, era poder presumir de su capacidad para retener información y de su inteligencia. Y lo hacía—. Eso sí, no sé que haré a la hora de comer. Supongo que me llevaré yo la comida de casa.

—Ya veo. Normalmente los estudiantes becados no son bien recibidos.

—Sí, me he dado cuenta. Pero, ¿sabes? Me da igual. Quien me preocupa es ese tal Draco Malfoy —comentó—. No le conozco personalmente, pero al parecer es un déspota. Odio a la gente como él. Me parecen horribles.

El chico frenó en seco y ella hizo lo mismo. Entonces él sonrió y a Hermione se le antojó que era una sonrisa perversa y maquiavélica. Misteriosa. Pero también hermosa.

—Es más que un déspota, Granger. Consigue todo lo que quiere con un mero chasquido de sus dedos —comenzó a decir mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella—. No le importa nadie. Solo piensa en él —antes de darse cuenta, sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros—. No te conviene hablar así, puedes meterte en serios problemas —sus ojos grises se clavaban en los de ella como dos punzones.

—Bu-bueno... —balbució—. Tú no dirás nada... ¿verdad?

—¿Yo? No será necesario —comunicó—. Puede que ya esté enterado.

—Pero si aquí solo estamos tú y yo...

—Cierto, solo estamos tú y yo —se separó de ella hasta estar a una distancia prudente—. Pero dime, ¿has visto la cara de Draco Malfoy acaso? —interrogó, sin borrar aquella sonrisa.

—N-no... —negó torpemente. Entonces una idea atravesó su cabeza como una estrella fugaz. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar mientras pensaba en ello. No podía ser—. Tú...

—No deberías hablarle a un desconocido tan abiertamente... sobre otra persona —aconsejó con sorna—. En especial si no conoces el rostro de ésta.

—Yo...

Antes de que pudiese parpadear, la expresión del chico cambió completamente. Su mirada reflejaba puro odio. Con rapidez, sostuvo la barbilla de la chica entre sus dedos, dirigiéndola hacía su imagen. Ella sentía como hacía más presión con sus extremos en su cara y profirió un gemido ahogado, enteramente involuntario.

—Sí, soy Draco Malfoy —declaró—. Y te diré una cosa de Draco Malfoy que quizá ya sepas: odia a la gente becada. ¿Y sabes por qué? —Hermione negó con la cabeza. Estaba asustada. La gente pasaba al lado de ellos y no hacían nada—. Porque este sitio no es para vosotros, ¿entiendes? Son lujos que jamás podréis permitiros. Fue creada para abrir los ojos de la sociedad. No somos todos iguales y, por tanto, no debemos mezclarnos. Y aun así, las estúpidas becas mancillando ese perfecto mensaje.

—Yo... Lo siento. No sabía quien eras —trató de arreglar inútilmente.

—Más lo siento yo, pero no voy a cambiar de parecer contigo.

Liberó la cara de la chica y ésta se la acarició sin apartar la vista de Malfoy. Él le sonrió.

—Enhorabuena, Granger. Acabas de reservar una plaza en el infierno.

* * *

 _Si queréis que suba el segundo capítulo mañana, tendré que llegar a más de **10 reviews**. _

_Muchas gracias por leerme._

Vel-


	3. Una copa de vino

_En este capítulo aparece un personaje inventado, que sería el hermano de Hermione. Pensé en borrar al personaje para el fic pero para mí tiene bastante sentido en la historia._

* * *

 **II**

 ** _Una copa de vino._**

Al entrar a casa, pasó de largo por la puerta del salón, donde sus padres estaban viendo la televisión.

—Cielo, ¿qué tal el primer día? —preguntaron casi al unísono.

Hermione no respondió. Se limitó a ladear la cabeza en señal de desaprobación. Si tanto querían esa escuela, que fuesen ellos. Aquel lugar era terrible. Subió las escaleras corriendo y cerró la habitación de un portazo. Dejó caer todo su peso en la cama y sintió como una lágrima se deslizaba por su pómulo derecho. Estaba asustada.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó. Permaneció mirando al techo con la mirada perdida. No quería hacer nada. Sabía que su pesadilla aún no había comenzado.

¡Toc, toc! Alguien estaba al otro lado de la puerta, llamando. No respondió. Sentía como si se hubiera quedado sin voz. Sin aguardar su permiso, su hermano entró.

—Benjamin...

—La cena ya está.

—No tengo hambre.

—Herms, ¿qué ha pasado? —quiso saber mientras se sentaba en un lado de la cama.

Ella se irguió hasta estar a su altura.

—Que no quiero ir a ese estúpido instituto —dijo con la voz trémula.

Él acarició su cabeza como si estuviera con una mascota.

—Venga, anímate. Papá y mamá están orgullosos de ti. Lo sabes, ¿no? —alentó.

Hermione descansó su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano.

—Lo sé. Creí que no sería tan terrible, pero al parecer será peor de lo que imaginaba —expresó—. Ojalá me pareciese a ti, Ben.

Bejamin era un año menor que ella. Tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos color caramelo. Su cara ovalada era completamente simétrica, dejando entrever unos rasgos muy sutiles. Hermione siempre ha sentido que para ser hermanos eran muy diferentes.

—¿A mí? ¿Por qué? —preguntó algo conmovido.

—Porque eres guapo —comenzó—. Y eres extrovertido, alegre, simpático, divertido... No te cuesta decir lo que piensas. Todo lo opuesto a mí.

Al oír esto, rio cariñosamente.

—Qué tontería —comentó y ella le dirigió una mirada de soslayo—. ¿Pues sabes qué? Yo siempre he querido ser como tú: Pasar de los comentarios de las personas, poder recordar las cosas con facilidad, mantener siempre la frialdad en los momentos de tensión... y sobretodo, tener esa experiencia que tienes tú a la hora de discutir con la gente.

—¿Tú crees? —dijo mientras se separaba de él.

—Claro —afirmó—. Y te diré una cosa más: eres guapa. No sé porque siempre te empeñas en negar lo evidente.

Hermione dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Y ahora vamos a cenar. Me muero de hambre —dijo Benjamin.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente. Barbara y Richard estaban más callados de lo normal y Hermione y Benjamin se lanzaban miradas cómplices. Tras varios minutos de silencio incómodo, su padre decidió preguntar:

—¿Has hecho amigos, tesoro? **—** ese tono tan acaramelado que empleaban siempre sus padres le ponía algo frenética.

—Bueno... He conocido a una chica bastante simpática —respondió escasa de ánimos—. Se llama Luna Lovegood y está en mi clase.

—¡Ves que bien! —Exclamó su madre dando una palmada con una sonrisa que a Hermione se le antojó de plástico—. Seguro que mañana harás el doble de amistades.

La chica rio sarcásticamente y de su boca escapó lo que pensaba de hacer amigos.

—No creo, porque me odian al ser becada —dijo con retintín. Algo impropio de ella.

Su madre borró la sonrisa del rostro al instante para transformarla en puro espanto. Benjamin dirigió su mirada hacia otro lado para que no vieran su risa. Su padre carraspeó con la intención de decir algo, pero Hermione no estaba de humor para soportar los ridículos comentarios optimistas de sus padres.

—Ya estoy llena —sentenció mientras se ponía en pie y recogía su plato—. Me voy a dormir, estoy cansada —cuando puso su camino en dirección a la cocina para depositar su vajilla, recordó:— ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, los precios en el comedor son desorbitados, así que tendré que llevarme la comida de casa.

Tras haberse liberado de su detestable uniforme, cubrió su cuerpo con una camiseta ancha y soltó su larga melena. A continuación se introdujo en la cama. Su conversación con Ben había logrado animarla. No sabía qué pasaría exactamente. Pero trataría de no deprimirse.

Aun así, mientras daba vueltas sobre el colchón, a su mente acudieron aquellos fríos ojos... Extraños... Únicos. Aún estaba nerviosa por saber que pasaría. Pensando en ello, se relajó hasta caer dormida.

* * *

Cuando puso los pies dentro de Hogwarts por segunda vez, no se lo creía. Caminaba temblando, expectante. Al entrar al aula, todas las miradas se posaron en ella. Parecía que había entrado el mismísimo presidente. Como las clases no habían comenzado todavía, algunos se encontraban en pie o en pequeños grupos.

Hermione encontró a Luna ya en clase, pero ésta esquivó su mirada con miedo. Pronto pudo inferir lo que acontecía: Malfoy había movido ficha. Tomó asiento en su pupitre, el cual encontró afectado. Sus compañeros habían tenido la molestia de llenárselo de dedicatorias repletas de afecto. Pudo leer algún "idiota", "muérete", "pobre" o "fea" —sin contar los que le parecían excesivos incluso a ella, una chica 'vulgar' de clase media—.

Trató de borrar aquellos garabatos, pero no pudo. «

Seguro que esos estúpidos niños de papá tienen rotuladores por valor de un millón de libras. Imposibles de borrar» —pensó con tirria.

No tardó en dejar de intentarlo. Es más, no vio por qué debía hacerlo.

En cuanto el profesor entró, se sumió en el mundo de la lógica y las matemáticas. Pero el propio maestro, lo interrumpió.

—Granger, ¿se puede saber que es esa mesa? Limpie ese desastre.

Ella apretó los puños, ¿cómo se atrevía? Su respuesta iba a ser un claro "Ahora mismo, profesor" pero pronto recordó las palabras de Benjamin y de como ella misma decidió plantarle cara a la vida la noche anterior.

—Disculpe mi insolencia, profesor, pero creo que las personas responsables deben ser las que lo limpien —desafió con algo de miedo.

Sentía como caía un sudor frío alrededor de su mejilla y que su cuerpo temblaba. Percibía los susurros del resto de alumnos a sus espaldas. El profesor se ajustó las gafas y suspiró. Cuando fue a abrir la boca para hablar, la puerta de clase fue abierta.

Ahí estaba otra vez, el chico callado de la clase. Tan despeinado y descuidado como el día anterior. Sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie, se dirigió a su respectivo lugar. El maestro decidió llamarle la atención.

—Señor Nott, debería ponerse el despertador antes —recalcó.

Theodore le miró con enojo y acto seguido, se puso a dormir.

Mientras transcurría la hora, la gente aprovechaba cada distracción del profesor para lanzarle bolas de papel a Hermione, que cada vez estaba más incómoda. Y así transcurrieron varias clases.

En el momento en que se giró para dedicarle una mirada enfurecida a los responsables de su afligida mañana, fue sorprendida por un misil en dirección a ella. En un acto reflejo, lo esquivó, suscitando que golpeara a Theodore Nott.

Todo el mundo lo observaba con cautela. Algunas personas estaban expectantes; incluida la propia Hermione. Estaba segura que pasaría una semana, o dos, o tres, o incluso meses, y nunca escucharía su voz.

Con modorra, Theodore recogió el lápiz que habían lanzado del suelo. Con la misma expresividad que una piedra, lo arrojó con furia hasta la pizarra. El impacto fue sólido y el objeto se partió por la mitad. La profesora de lengua inglesa lo cogió con sorpresa y lo tiró a la papelera. Pero no dijo nada. Nott, por su parte, volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Hermione, poco a poco, iba comprendiendo la actitud de sus maestros: Tenían miedo de sus propios pupilos. Podían jugarse el trabajo si los enfadaban. Los profesores no tenían autoridad. Los estudiantes mandaban. El dinero mandaba.

La hora de la almuerzo la pasó sola. Se sentó en la zona verde tal y como hizo el día anterior, aunque pronto quiso desaparecer al comprobar como ese sentimiento de repulsión hacia su persona ya lo disponía todo Hogwarts.

Al entrar nuevamente a clase, su pupitre ya no estaba. ¡Genial! ¿Y ahora qué? ¿De dónde sacaba ella un pupitre? La campana sonó, y el aula no tardó en disponer la presencia del maestro. Pero ella seguía sin asiento.

—Mírala, va a echarse a llorar... —murmuró una voz de su alrededor, seguida de una risa impertinente.

Aquel comentario fue el 'click' que puso de nuevo su capacidad de raciocinio en marcha. Podía ir a la sala de profesores y pedir un pupitre. Y eso haría. Así de simple. Con educación, se acercó a la persona que estaba impartiendo clases aquella hora para solicitar su permiso y abandonar el aula.

Salir de aquella estancia fue fácil, lo complicado era que las personas del departamento cedieran para darle un pupitre.

—Pero es que ha desaparecido —insistía, tratando de ser paciente.

Una mujer en traje y pelo rubio marchito fue la única que tuvo la decencia de prestar atención a su demanda. No paraba de ajustarse sus alargadas gafas para contemplar a la chica, y Hermione empezaba a sentir que no la estaba escuchando y tan solo pensaba en lo vulgar que era. Al parecer no era otra que la subdirectora. Una de las personas más estiradas del centro.

—Oh, ¿quiere decir que a su mesa le han salido patas y ha huido, señorita Granger? —preguntó realizando ese impertinente gesto con sus lentes.

—Bueno, técnicamente patas ya tenía... —comentó Hermione, que rectificó fugazmente al ser consciente de la mirada de desaprobación de su superior—. Quiero decir, en sentido literal... Usted ya me entiende. El problema es que mis compañeros de clase y yo no hemos empezado con buen pie y creo que pretenden hacérmelo pasar mal este curso.

La expresión de Minerva McGonagall, que así se llamaba la mujer, cambió de inmediato.

—Señorita Granger, esa es una acusación muy fea. En vez de empeorar las cosas, trate de hacer amigos —aconsejó desinteresadamente. Y sin pronunciar nada más, regresó a sus asuntos. Estaba claro que estaba sola en aquello. Los profesores eran la peor opción en la que confiar. Está bien. Si no la socorrían, tendría que luchar sola.

Cuando fue a abrir la puerta de clase, para entrar nuevamente en ésta, sintió como un dolor agónico se alojaba en su estómago, martirizándola en silencio. No podía entrar. Estaba nerviosa. Nerviosa por saber que se cernía sobre ella. No había visto a Malfoy y en esos momentos pocas ganas tenía. ¿Cómo podía el valor que tenía instantes atrás desvanecerse tan rápido?

Tuvo la mano en el picaporte durante un prolongado momento. Temblaba como una pluma. Su mirada permanecía perdida, debatiéndose cuál era la opción correcta. Entrar o no. Desconocía la respuesta. Y el desconcierto era algo que siempre temía.

Sin saber con exactitud cómo, pasó el tiempo hasta que llegó la hora de comer en el aseo de las chicas; en el baño del fondo. Sentada, sobre la taza del váter, abrazándose a sí misma mientras maldecía la buena hora en la que quiso regalarles sonrisas a sus padres a base de su esfuerzo y determinación.

No quería asistir al comedor, pero el hambre comenzaba a acuciarla. Por suerte, llevaba su cartera encima, con algunos de sus libros —los otros los olvidó en su aula— y la comida que trajo de su casa. Fue a abrir la fiambrera y a equipar su mano con un bonito tenedor de plástico, pero unas voces femeninas y pijas la detuvieron.

—¿Dónde se habrá metido la pobretona?

—Ni idea, pero al parecer Draco la busca... —dijo mientras reía maliciosamente.

Hermione entreabrió cuidadosamente la puerta del servicio y pudo visualizarlas. Una tenía el pelo de un color pelirrojo, de bote, y la otra unas largas extensiones rubias. Ambas estaban acicalándose frente al espejo, con su maquillaje de altos precios.

—Quiere que se presente en el restaurante —dató la rubia.

¿Restaurante? Sí, aquello parecía más un restaurante que el comedor de una escuela.

—Sí, pero seguro que esa ya no vuelve. Es como una rata —las dos amigas rieron al unísono tras el ingenioso comentario.

Al oír aquello, Hermione abrió la puerta violentamente, provocando que se sobresaltaran. Se sentía con nuevas fuerzas. Estaba asustada por encontrarse con a quel chico pero, a su vez, quería verlo.

Pasó cerca de las estudiantes y unas ganas de importunarlas la invadieron.

—¡Oh! —Exclamó mientras se miraba las manos—. Me he olvidado de lavarme, bueno, no importa, soy una vulgar —y con una sonrisa de estar disfrutándolo, fingió que se limpiaba en la chaqueta de una de ellas.

Las dos chicas se miraron perplejas cuando la becada hubo abandonado el aseo.

En una mesa del fondo estaba sentado Draco Malfoy, paciente. Esperando a la recién llegada Hermione Granger. Al verla entrar, una sonrisa maquiavélica apareció en su perfecta cara. Nadie apartaba la vista de Granger, quién había aparecido decidida e iba directa al rey del instituto. Sentado en su trono. Solo faltaba su corona.

—¿Se puede saber qué has hecho? —interrogó sin esperar en saber las razones por las cuales quería verla.

—¿Yo? Nada.

—¿Y por qué el trato de mis compañeros ha cambiado?

Draco enarcó una ceja.

—Bueno, ¿por qué ha aumentado su odio hacia mí? —corrigió ella.

—Muy fácil, he dicho en voz alta que no te soportaba y todos han decidido compartir mis sentimientos. Se llama solidaridad —explicó con suficiencia.

—No me voy a dejar pisar por ti —declaró.

—¡Vaya! Interesante... Ven, toma asiento, ¿no te apetece comer conmigo hoy? —dijo extendiendo la mano en dirección al hueco de enfrente.

Ella miró a su alrededor. Todo el mundo permanecía mirándola, como si fuese un gran espectáculo. Pero notó algo extraño. Algunas personas parecían en guardia. Atentas a cada uno de sus movimientos, preparadas para atacar.

«¿Qué es esto?» —pensó—. «¿Acaso son sus guardaespaldas o qué?»

Se sentó frente al rubio algo tensa. Aquella mañana era delirante. No dejaba de sentir como sus fuerzas iban y venían como turistas. Era su segundo día y ya se veía necesitada de ayuda psicológica. Su modo de ánimo cambiaba radicalmente cada dos por tres. Solo esperaba no seguir así durante todo el curso porque acabaría en un manicomio.

Malfoy miró lo que parecía una carta. La carta de platos del restaurante. Hermione no reparó en aquello el día anterior, pero era algo irritante. Esos chicos de la élite gozaban de lujos donde quiera que estuviesen.

—¿Qué te apetece comer? ¿O no tienes dinero? —se burló.

—No necesito comer lo mismo que gente sin personalidad como vosotros —replicó—. ¿Tenéis una carta? ¿Y el camarero?

—En realidad sólo yo dispongo de carta. El resto de estudiantes se adaptan a lo que el mostrador les ofrece. Y sobre el camarero... —miró a su alrededor— cualquiera de estos inútiles matarían por servirme.

No podía creer lo que oía, estaba atónita. Todo lo que decía lo hacía en voz alta, sin importarle que le oyese el resto de la gente.

—Era cierto que tú eras el peor de todos —comentó mientras sacaba su fiambrera del bolso y le dedicaba una mirada de repulsión.

—Bueno, al menos yo tengo dinero para comprar la comida —habló risueño.

—Que no me sobre el dinero no significa que viva debajo de un puente —dijo a la vez que notaba como le hervía la sangre, ¿por quién la habían tomado?

—Pero es que todo de ti es tan pobre... No solo tus baratos zapatos, también tu físico... —aclaró mientras la miraba de arriba a abajo con desdén—. Tienes un pelo tan descuidado, ese recogido es muy cutre... resalta la simpleza de tu cara.

Ella sentía como se mareaba a cada palabra que decía. No podía apartar la vista de esos ojos penetrantes. Él seguía hablando, su mente estaba en otra parte. Aquellas palabras, le afectaban de un modo extraño.

Un alumno de un curso menor trajo lo que parecía vino, y Hermione observaba incrédula como lo servía en una copa.

—¿E-Eso es vino? —su cara de sorpresa era una evidencia.

—Sí. Me sorprende que sepas lo que es... —se burló él—. En fin, la gente de tu calaña no puede permitirse averiguar su sabor...

Hermione no pudo ver su cara en aquellos instantes, pero estaba segura de que era ridícula, ¿qué sería lo próximo? ¿Champán?

Tras agitar la copa un largo instante, le dio un sorbo y la devolvió a la mesa a la vez que su mirada burlona se pavoneaba de ella. Hermione permanecía con los puños bajo la mesa, apretándolos con fuerza.

—¿Cuándo vas a dejar el instituto? —interpeló de golpe.

—¿Qué?

—No creo que dures mucho más aquí... Además, esto solo acaba de empezar. Ya te dije que esto sería un infierno para ti.

—Y tú eres el diablo... —susurró sin que él fuera capaz de oírla... Desde que terminó la hora del almuerzo se sentía débil emocionalmente, pero desde que se sentó allí estaba aun peor. Trataba de interpretar el papel de chica a la que no le importaba nada en vano. Cada vez estaba más inquieta y sentía como se sofocaba—. ¿Por qué yo?

Draco delineó una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

—Creo que ya te lo dejé claro: porque eres becada. Si te soy sincero, quizá si hubieses sido algo guapa las cosas fuesen diferentes, pero eres fea.

Los ojos de Hermione se humedecían y trataba de hacer lo posible para que la persona frente a ella no lo apreciara, porque sería una nueva satisfacción para él. "Eres patética" fue lo último que dijo antes de que la chica le rociara de vino toda su armónica cara.

Un silencio sepulcral inundó toda la sala.

Sin mediar palabra, Granger abandonó la estancia dejando a todos los habitantes estupefactos. No volvió a las clases de después.

Aquella noche fingiría que todo había salido decentemente. Como era de esperar, no le hablaría a sus padres de su problema en la escuela, pero tampoco se lo mencionaría a Benjamin. No quería preocuparlo. Si ocurría algo de debida importancia, lo diría.

Un chico bañado en vino observaba patidifuso a una chica con la falda hasta las rodillas y una coleta que daba tumbos al compás de sus pasos alejarse. Tardó en reaccionar y asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Aquella insoportable pobretona se había atrevido a desafiarle. Dio un golpe a la mesa con rabia y, tirando la silla, se puso en pie. La gente era testigo del panorama con miedo.

—¡¿Qué miráis? —preguntó a gritos, cegado por una furia incontrolable.

Todo el mundo abandonó el lugar antes de que Malfoy desatara su ira con ellos.

Hermione Granger había despertado todo su mal interior.

* * *

 _Espero que os guste. Ya sabéis, un puñadito de reviews me ayudarán a subir otro capítulo lo más pronto posible._

 _Muchas gracias a quienes me dejaron un review en el anterior capítulo:_

amargaritasgarcian, Antares, paola88, LunaAnnabeth, Serena Princesita Hale, Sam Wallflower, aniali1234, Karla, Dawnicilla, danyprinces12, Lilium Black, marianela, Looney Malfoy09, DuLce aMoR y al Guest :)

Besos,

 **Vel-**


	4. La piscina

**III**

 ** _La piscina._**

Draco Malfoy se despertó en sus sábanas de seda y desde el colchón observó las blancas paredes de su habitación. Era enorme. Muy espaciosa. Dormía en una ancha cama matrimonial, toda para él solo. En una esquina había un hermoso piano de cola y a su lado una serie de estanterías repletas de libros. A pesar de estar adornada con varios elementos, daba la sensación de que estaba prácticamente desierta.

Se irguió con sueño y fue al baño que estaba conectado a su cuarto. Andaba sin ropa puesto que nunca usaba pijama para dormir. Se dio una ducha rápida y, tras haber secado su figura, se vistió con el uniforme de su instituto. Los trajes le sentaban como anillo al dedo. Eso es algo que siempre ha dado por hecho muy claramente en su mente narcisista.

Al bajar las escaleras, le esperaba el desayuno. Un té con leche, el cual tomaba sin azúcar debido a que no soportaba los sabores muy dulces, y siempre ha dicho que los tés se beben sin ese elemento edulcorante. También unas tostadas con aceite y sal, y un zumo de naranja. No le gustaban los desayunos suculentos, y en especial no aguantaba los típicos ingleses con huevos fritos y salchichas. Él, como siempre comentaba orgulloso, llevaba a cabo una dieta mediterránea. Tras saciar su hambre, cogió su cartera, se contempló frente al espejo del recibidor y tras decirse lo perfecto que estaba, abrió la puerta.

Al salir de la casa, o más bien mansión, le esperaba un largo camino de baldosas de piedra hasta llegar a la calle, desde donde se podía apreciar el enorme jardín de su madre. Una limusina negra le esperaba todas las mañanas en la entrada del recinto. Su chófer le abría la puerta del automóvil y en absoluto silencio le llevaba a sus clases.

Siempre llegaba a la escuela antes que el resto de la gente. Era muy obsesivo cuando se trataba de puntualidad. Paseaba por el instituto como si fuese de su propiedad aunque, técnicamente, lo era. Subió hasta su planta y vislumbró el aula que estaba varios metros a la suya. El aula de aquella insolente.

Llegó hasta la puerta y se puso a observar el interior desde el pequeño cristal. Pronto una presencia tras de sí le obligó a darse la vuelta. Pansy Parkinson estaba a su lado.

Parkinson era una persona callada. Nunca hablaba con nadie ni mostraba especial interés por ello. Llevaba su oscuro pelo muy cortado, pero de un modo moderno y personal. Sus ojos eran completamente negros, como dos pozos sin fondo, y su piel aceitunada.

Draco sonrió con malicia cuando la vio. Supo que ella quería pasar por la puerta que él estaba obstruyendo en el mismo instante en que se dio cuenta de que estaba allí plantada. Por esta razón, no se movió ni un centímetro de donde estaba.

La chica no le recriminó nada. No le dirigió la palabra. Draco entendió esto como un modo de respeto, más bien del terror. Que le infundía temor. Pensando en aquello, se regocijó para sus adentros. Sin embargo, para su equivocación y pesar, la chica habló desinteresadamente.

—¿Se te han pegado los pies al suelo?

Él se sorprendió por la pregunta. Por su parte, Pansy no esperó a que le respondiera, le dio un codazo, apartándolo de la puerta.

—Eh... Cuidado con tus modales, señorita —reprochó.

Ella se giró con las mismas ganas que se habla a la pared y, sin mostrar ningún tipo de expresión, dijo:

—Ve a molestar a tu juguetito, creo que acaba de llegar.

Sabía a quién se refería con aquello de 'juguetito'. Y ciertamente, no tenía ganas de molestarla; esta vez quería atormentarla de verdad. Que le entrase a esa tonta en la cabeza la situación en la que se encontraba. Habitualmente, la gente que entraba gracias a ayudas del Estado a Richroses no duraba ni tres días. Con un día de presión de Malfoy se rendían y lo abandonaban. Sin necesidad de llegar a la violencia.

Quizá había sido más blando de lo normal y por ello no lo tomaba en serio. Pero él mismo se encargaría de hacer de la estancia de aquella estúpida un averno. Por un lado, le gustaba importunarla, se divertía más que con otra gente. La cara de esa chica era realmente graciosa y, cuando le miró el día anterior, en el comedor, con esos ojos de súplica, se sintió más vivo que nunca... hasta que le derramó el vino.

Es cierto. El vino. Ya casi había olvidado aquel detalle tan importante. Ella le empapó. Ahora él se encargaría de que ella acabara igual.

Cuando Hermione abrió la puerta de su clase, su pupitre seguía sin aparecer. Miró a su alrededor rápidamente. Pudo apreciar que Luna la observaba con compasión y que Theodore ya se encontraba en el interior de la estancia.

Guardaba algunos de sus libros en su taquilla, al igual que el resto de la gente. Tenía algunos Dentro de su cartera, pero le faltaba el libro de la materia que le tocaba a primera hora; había desaparecido junto al pupitre.

Estuvo pegada a la pared, de brazos cruzados y sin hablar hasta que sonó la campana y el profesor hubo entrado en la sala. En aquel momento, Hermione se dirigió al hueco donde el día antes estaba su asiento, y se sentó en el suelo. Todos la miraron con sorpresa. Luna la contemplaba con lástima, Nott ladeaba a la cabeza en señal de desacuerdo y Parkinson la observaba en silencio.

—Veo que sigue sin pupitre, señorita Granger... —comentó el profesor Slughorn.

Horace Slughorn era un hombre de pelo gris cuya incipiente calva de monje se dejaba ver. No era muy alto, ni tampoco corpulento. Tenía la forma de la cara redonda junto a una pequeña papada asomando. Siempre andaba con un aire severo en la mirada, aunque luego su autoridad fuera nefasta.

—Sí, profesor —respondió ella tímida. Al sentarse en el suelo pretendía mostrar un gesto de reto pero en lugar de aquello transmitía su humillación.

Hermione no sabía a quién odiaba más, si a los profesores o a los alumnos. Comprendía que sus maestros estaban entre la espada y la pared, y que no podía hacer nada contra ese dinero que disponían aquellos chicos de élite. Aun así, a sus ojos no eran verdaderos maestros si dejaban pasar situaciones como aquella. Era, irónicamente, una realidad surrealista.

—Bueno, está bien... ¿puede leer la página treinta y cuatro? —preguntó en un tono que a Granger le resultó un intento de amabilidad frustrada.

Historia... Necesitaba el libro de historia, pero no lo tenía. Con vergüenza contestó:

—No lo tengo...

El chirrido de una silla al desplazarse hizo que Hermione depositara su atención en Parkinson, que acababa de ponerse en pie. Con unos andares refinados fue hacia la papelera. Estuvo al lado del objeto, mirándolo fijamente y, finalmente, inclinó su cuerpo para sacar de él un libro de historia. El libro de Granger.

Todo el mundo seguía con la vista cada movimiento de Parkinson, la cual se acercó hasta la chica y le extendió su libro con amabilidad. Hermione pudo ver cómo le dedicó una sonrisa afable y se estremeció. Había pensado que era una especie de Nott en femenino, sin dirigirle la palabra nunca a nadie, pero se equivocaba.

—Gracias... —susurró aun algo conmocionada.

Ella regresó silenciosamente a su lugar y le volvió a dirigir una apacible mirada desde allí.

Dent carraspeó y Hermione leyó en voz alta, desde el suelo.

Recuperó su pupitre mucho antes de lo que pensaba. Después de almorzar en el césped, desde donde sus simpáticos compañeros le arrojaron restos de comida por las ventanas, subió al aula antes de que el timbre señalara el final del recreo. La clase estaba vacía a excepción de Lovegood, que se encontraba justamente en su sitio. Con su tablero entre las manos.

—Ho-hola —saludó Luna en pleno titubeo. Granger se acercó a ella sin devolverle el saludó, con un destello de suspicacia en sus ojos de chocolate. Al notarlo, la rubia se aligeró en esclarecer lo que ocurría—. Lo escondieron en el pequeño almacén que hay en la tercera planta —movía las pupilas en todas las direcciones, sin atreverse a mirar a su compañera—. Lo siento —dijo de golpe, sin controlar su tono de voz. Cada vez estaba más alterada.

Aspirando con fuerza, Hermione alzó el brazo y lo dejó caer en la trayectoria de la chica, que cerró los ojos al ver venir una bofetada. Pero no llegó. Al contrario; recibió tres tirones de oreja mientras Granger le sacaba la lengua con gracia.

—No te preocupes —tranquilizó—. Y ahora deberías irte antes de que venga alguien y te vea conmigo.

Luna la miró ofendida.

—No voy a irme —dijo mientras se apretaba la falda.

—Pero...

—Se supone que somos amigas y no hice nada para defenderte... Hasta Parkinson te ayudó.

Hermione miró al techo mientras se mordía la lengua. No quería especificar que en realidad fue la única. Además, eso de hacerse llamar amigas cuando solo han hablado un día le parecía precipitarse, pero lo agradeció.

—Vale...

La rubia la abrazó impulsivamente. De un modo tan tierno que le conmovió. Parecía una niña.

Y así pasaron dos días. La gente seguía metiéndose con Hermione, pero no era nada que ella no pudiera soportar, y con el apoyo de Luna se sentía capaz de aguantar a esos desagradables. Draco Malfoy pareció desaparecer desde que ella le arrojó aquella copa de vino. Lo único que hacía era agraviarla, pero no era la primera vez que hacía tales cosas y, para ella, era algo extraño. Por lo que permanecía temerosa por si decidía actuar de un momento a otro.

Y así lo hizo.

Cuando caminaba por el patio del centro para volver a casa, viernes por la tarde, tres personas se detuvieron frente a ella. Eran tres chicos: dos de ellos de constitución muy delgada y el otro . La cogieron por los brazos y tiraron de ella mientras uno de ellos empujaba su espalda.

Forcejeó a pesar de que sabía que no serviría de mucho ya que eran tres contra uno, y ella no disponía de mucha fuerza. Se limitó a insultarles, era lo único que podía hacer. Su único modo de retarles era meneando las piernas en todas direcciones para que les fuese más difícil desplazarla. Pero, ¿qué querían de ella?

En un instante se vio en el segundo edificio del instituto: el deportivo. La llevaron a la zona de la piscina, la cual estaba cubierta, y cerraron la puerta. La soltaron con fuerza, impactándola contra el suelo.

Hermione se miró las rodillas, las cuales estaban algo despellejadas a causa del choque. ¿Por qué la habían llevado hasta allí? Eran tres chicos... No irían a... No, no. Imposible. Si al menos fuese algo atractiva podría darse semejante atrocidad. Aunque, mirándolo por otra parte, en aquel sitio la repudiaban tanto que estaba segura que con tal de causarle daño serían capaces de maquinar lo que sea.

Estaba tan asustada que no se atrevía a mirarles. Cerró los ojos esperando que todo pasara rápido. Aunque no sabía que pretendía conseguir con aquel gesto, no iban a empuñar una pistola y disparar a su cabeza.

Entonces escuchó el sonido del agua agitarse y decidió abrirlos. Fue en aquel momento cuando vio a Malfoy subiendo las escaleras metálicas de la piscina, coger su toalla y acercarse ella secándose el pelo mientras comentaba casualmente con su prepotente tono de voz:

—Está prohibido bañarse sin gorro, pero yo lo hago igualmente...

Ella continuaba arrodillada en el suelo, con aquellos tres estudiantes a su lado. Se estremeció al verle y no podía apartar sus ojos de él. Cuanto más cerca estaba, más contemplaba su cuerpo. Ni muy delgado, pero tampoco excesivamente trabajado, simplemente perfecto. Los músculos de su brazo estaban delineados, al igual que su abdomen, que se marcaba sinuosamente. Hermione se vio tentada a abofetearse por admirar así a aquel demonio.

—¿Por qué me has traído aquí? —preguntó con odio y terror.

—Hoy hace un día bonito... Me he levantado con el alma plena. ¿Sabes qué? La otra mañana me desperté tranquilo, al igual que todas, y luego recordé el modo en que me tiraste lo que era mi bebida como si fuese acaso yo una planta a la que debes regar... —relataba con parsimonia—. Y no sabes lo sucio que me sentí. Aunque luego recordé que, con lo vulgar que eres tú, así debías sentirte habitualmente —se puso de cuclillas frente a ella y a una pruDente distancia continuó—. Dime, Granger, ¿no te sientes sucia?

Los ojos de la chica estaban fijos en el suelo. Veía sus propias manos temblar y se sintió muy vulnerable. No se atrevía a responder. Más bien, no le salía la voz.

—Mira, Granger... Será mejor que me contestes antes de que te obliguen...

¿Obligar? Levantó la mirada, reflejando su clara duda.

—¿Qué...? —no llegó a terminar la pregunta. Uno de los chicos le había propinado una violenta patada en las costillas.

Se dejó caer de lado mientras se tocaba la zona golpeada con las manos. Si antes tenía miedo, ahora estaba completamente aterrorizada. Gemía de dolor y de terror. Miró a Malfoy, y éste la observaba pensativo. Ella trató de descifrar lo que pensaba, pero sus ojos no reflejaban emoción alguna. No sabía si era odio, o que era, porque no se dejaba ver nada a través de ellos.

—Dime, pequeña simplona —dijo Draco acariciando con falsa delicadeza su mejilla, junto a un tono de cariño teatralizado—, ¿te sientes sucia? ¿Quieres darte un baño?

Hermione no entendía la finalidad de aquellas preguntas y comenzaba a ver borroso a causa de las lágrimas que se agrupaban en sus ojos.

—Yo... —titubeó—, no. No quiero...

El rubio sonrió retorcidamente.

—Bien, pues ponte de pie —ordenó jocoso.

Experimentando todo el pánico en su piel y siendo un manojo de nervios, se irguió con dificultad, mientras notaba como le dolían aún las costillas.

—Ahora quítate la chaqueta.

Ella obedeció mientras todo su cuerpo vibraba espantado. Su rostro estaba totalmente humedecido por su llanto y no dejaba de sollozar.

—Muy bien —felicitó Malfoy dándole una palmada en su acuosa mejilla—. Ya puedes tirarte a la piscina. Aunque si quieres puedes quitarte los zapatos.

No dio tiempo a que ella pudiera descalzarse y, antes de que se diese cuenta, estaba metida en la piscina. Emergió del agua y se aferró al borde. Una mano le agarró la cabeza y la impulsó hacia Dentro nuevamente. Estuvo varios segundos ahí abajo hasta que la misma fuerza que la sumergió la sacó.

—Yo nunca he tenido que recurrir a la violencia... —explicó Malfoy mientras la miraba. Volvió a inundar su cabeza y a sacarla—. Dime que vas a dejar esta escuela —Hermione abrió la boca para contestar pero pronto se vio envuelta en agua otra vez hasta que la mano del chico devolvió su rostro al exterior.

Ese proceso lo llevó a cabo varias veces mientras los otros chicos miraban en silencio con cierto temor. Hermione no podía responder. No podía pensar. Solo quería respirar. Tragó agua. Y cuando llegó a su mente la nefasta idea de que moriría a manos de un estúpido narcisista, él le sacó del agua por fin.

En el basto suelo del pabellón, tosió como nunca había tosido, a la vez que se agarraba el cuello con las manos y lloraba desconsolada.

Él tiró de su pelo y colocó su cara frente a la suya. Cuando la apreció tan de cerca, con esos ojos rojizos, muertos de terror, sintió algo que hasta ese momento no había sentido. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda mientras notaba cierta emoción que relacionó con la culpa. Pero lo peor de todo fue que pensó que estaba viendo la cara más inocente de su vida y le resultó realmente bonita.

Estuvieron atisbándose a los ojos un largo instante. Granger no comprendía lo que estaba pasando, solo sabía que algo en la mirada de Malfoy había cambiado. Algo en su forma de observarla.

Él liberó su pelo. La coleta de la chica estaba absolutamente deshecha y le caían mechones desperdigados por la cara. Su corazón palpitaba a una velocidad vertiginosa y las lágrimas continuaban derramándose.

—No llores... Eres patética —comentó matizando su voz para que sonase indiferente.

Pero Hermione no podía parar. Lloraba nerviosa. Sin control alguno. De pronto notó el impacto de una mano en su mejilla. Uno de los chicos había abofeteado su cara. Se llevó su mano hacía el pómulo golpeado y noto que le ardía. Malfoy observaba como su blanca mejilla se volvía roja con cierta lástima.

Lo que vino después fue tan rápido que Granger no pudo asimilarlo. Draco le propinó un puñetazo en la mandíbula al chico que la había abofeteado, provocando que éste colisionara contra el suelo. También el chico que había pateado sus costillas recibió un rodillazo en la boca del estómago.

El tercero lo miraba con miedo. Malfoy le pegó con el reverso de la mano en la cara. Todos miraban con miedo, en especial los dos que habían recibido los golpes más potentes.

—¡¿Quién os ha dado permiso para ponerle la mano encima?! —interrogó furioso.

—Nosotros no... nosotros no preten... —repetían tratando de justificarse asustados.

—¡FUERA! —gritó Draco vigorosamente y todos salieron del pabellón a trompicones.

Solo estaban él y ella en el lugar. Hermione escuchaba los latidos de su corazón y se preguntó si él los podía oír. Draco lanzó su toalla sobre la chica y se puso la camisa. Ella permanecía inmóvil en el suelo.

—Sécate un poco —ordenó.

Hermione se quitó la toalla de encima lentamente. Le miró de un modo interrogante y él por su parte la atisbó secamente con unos destellos de apego.

Cuando la chica pudo asimilar todo lo que acababa de suceder, cogió su chaqueta con prisa y se puso en pie. Antes de salir corriendo, se acercó pruDentemente y, con claro odio y rencor en su mirada, escupió en la impecable cara de Draco. Un gesto que le daba miedo realizar, pero que a su vez, sentía que debía hacer, para demostrar que por mucho que él hiciera, no se iba a rendir y que no mancillaría su orgullo. Y escapó corriendo del lugar a toda velocidad, resbalándose torpemente de vez en cuando.

Por primera vez, Draco pensó que aquel salivazo se lo merecía, pero era algo que jamás diría abiertamente. Miró a un lado del edificio y se fijó en que Granger había olvidado su cartera allí tirada, pero había huido con su toalla. La recogió e inspeccionó en su interior. Sacó su billetera, la cual no tenía absolutamente nada de dinero, y pudo ver que en ella había una foto en la que aparecía junto a un chico de cabello color caoba. Ambos estaban indudablemente felices. Él pasaba su brazo por el hombro de la chica y ella sonreía tiernamente.

Aquella amplia sonrisa, inocente y sin rastro de maldad le conmovió... ¿Pero qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué ahora empezaba a sentir resquicios de apego por ella? Volvió a mirar la fotografía y a su acompañante y un sentimiento de rabia le fustigó. En aquellos momentos no pudo evitar sentir que quería borrar la sonrisa de esa chica. Pero algo más contrastaba con ese sentimiento.

Hermione pasó la noche recordando parte por parte lo que había vivido. No quiso cenar, no tenía ánimos ni fuerzas para hacerlo. Subió a su cuarto directamente, aun llorando por lo que acababa de suceder. Se chocó contra su escritorio mientras escuchaba sus propios sollozos decorar el silencio de la estancia.

A su mente se dirigía el impacto de aquella patada, la fuerza de aquel bofetón, la mirada cruel de Draco cuando le estaba haciendo aguadillas... ¿Por qué le hacía aquello? Había ido demasiado lejos. De insultarla y provocar que el resto de la gente hiciese lo mismo con ella a pegarle y torturarla había mucha diferencia.

De golpe recordó como atizó a los chicos que le pegaron y como le arrojó la toalla y su corazón se comprimió. Ahora estaba más confundida que nunca. No es que le fuese a perdonar por un par de gestos mínimamente humanos —aunque golpear a una persona no era muy humano—, pero sí logró aturdirla.

Además, aún estaba aquel acto que aconteció contra Malfoy. Cerró los ojos pensando en cómo le sorprenderían esas esferas impactantes. Tenía algo de miedo.

Pero a su vez, se daba fuerzas pensando que una mala hierva como ella era difícil de destruir.

* * *

 _Espero que os haya gustado, a partir de aquí Malfoy empezará a replantearse sus actos. Aunque ya aviso que le va a costar dar un golpe de realidad a su vida!_

 _Mil gracias a quienes dejaron un review en el anterior capítulo:_

Serena Princesita Hale, Karla, Sam Wallflower, .HR, AntaresMalfoy, danyprinces12, Nuria16, Karen, mgarciadetrujillo, aledurand

Dawnicilla: _te respondo por aquí dado que no tienes usuario. ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado hasta ese punto! Me ha hecho una gracia eso de que llevas noches acostandote a las tantas por tu culpa hahaha. Me alegro mucho pero no dejes de dormir :P_

 _Besicos a todas, guapas!_

 **Vel-**


	5. Domingo

**.**

 **IV**

 ** _Domingo._**

Pasó toda la tarde del viernes sentado en el sillón color verde esmeralda del salón, observando absorto la billetera de Hermione. En la mansión Malfoy nunca había nadie. Su padre siempre estaba fuera del país por negocios, al fin y al cabo su familia era dueña de un poderoso imperio. Por su parte, la madre de Draco rara vez salía del ala este de la casa y su hermana estudiaba en una universidad de Francia.

Cuanto más observaba el objeto de la chica, más seguridad le entraba de saber que algo había hecho mal. Pero no quería reconocerlo. Ni mucho menos. Él siempre ha llevado la razón. No obstante, no podía evitar sentir un mínimo de culpa por lo sucedido con ella. Estaba empezando a barajar la posibilidad de que, por una vez en su vida, se hubiera equivocado. Pero, ¿él? Absurdo. Pronto se percató de un detalle en que no había caído antes. El documento de identidad de Granger se hallaba en el interior de la billetera y, además, tenía la cartilla de estudiante en su interior. En la escuela pública los alumnos no solían tener, pero en la privada ya era harina de otro costal. En el Richroses, portarla encima era totalmente obligatorio.

En ella estaban todos los datos del poseedor, dirección, número de teléfono... Un instrumento que podía resultar hasta peligroso si caía en manos de una mente retorcida.

El sonido de la alarma le despertó la mañana del domingo. Los rayos del sol se filtraban entre las cortinas de la habitación de Hermione, chocándose contra sus paredes lilas. Todos sus muebles eran blancos; la estantería, su mesita de noche, el escritorio... Se removió en la cama mientras bufaba y trató de apagar el despertador movida por el sueño.

Hermione pasó todo el sábado en su habitación, escondida bajo las sábanas o escribiendo en su diario lo mucho que repudiaba a aquel desgraciado de Malfoy. Sólo salía para ir a comer y cenar, situaciones de lo más incómodas; Benjamin trataba torpemente de relajar el ambiente. Hablaba de sus relaciones en el equipo de baloncesto, de su entrenador, de las canastas que metió en el último partido y de contra quien jugaría en el próximo. Estaba claro que todo aquello era para liberar tensión, a pesar de que no funcionó como hubiera querido.

Tenía la sensación de que aquel día seguiría el mismo camino. Carecía de ánimos para moverse y cada vez que pensaba en que le tocaba ir a clase al día siguiente ardía en deseos de ahogarse con la almohada. Podía escuchar como los pájaros cantaban situados en el árbol que daba a su ventana. Su casa constaba de dos pisos y un pequeño jardín. En la planta inferior se encontraban la cocina, el salón, el comedor, un baño que sólo contaba con un retrete y una puerta que llevaba hacia un pequeño sótano. En la superior, donde se encontraba ella, estaban las habitaciones de cada uno de ellos y una para invitados, también un aseo, el cual solo usaban Hermione y Benjamin porque sus padres contaban con uno conectado a su habitación. En la casa también disponían con un desván, lugar que siempre le había dado miedo, por lo que nunca subía sola.

Los minutos pasaban y ella se sentía cada vez más inútil allí. Hacía rato que Ben se había ido a jugar al baloncesto con sus amigos y que su madre daba berridos a la tele mientras veía su programa de cocina favorito. Su padre estaría leyendo el periódico en el sillón del salón, con las piernas en alto.

Sobre la silla de su escritorio, había una toalla de baño arrugada y en ella se apreciaban las iniciales B.R.

De pronto, alguien llamó a la puerta de su casa. Por supuesto, ella no se inmutó, lo único que hizo fue cambiar de postura en la cama. Trató de agudizar el oído para escuchar que decían. Barbara había ido a abrir.

Pensó en su madre abriendo la puerta y como estaría tratando a la persona que había llamado. Barbara era una mujer no muy alta, con el cabello castaño y corto el cual lo lucía rizado de igual modo que en los años sesenta. Tenía la nariz algo puntiaguda y siempre iba de aquí para allá chillando y dando lecciones a sus hijos. A pesar de todo, y de la edad que tenía ya, Barbara era una mujer con cierto atractivo que siempre despertaba el interés de los vecinos.

Luego pensó en su padre leyendo. Tenía la manía de menear el bigote de un lado a otro cada vez que tenía la prensa frente él. Era un hombre alto y delgado. Su nariz era chata y gorda y, bajo ella, estaba ese espeso mostacho negro, al igual que el pelo de su cabeza, aunque ya comenzaba a adquirir tonos grises según qué zonas. Richard trabajaba en una pequeña empresa de marketing y siempre lucía unas gafas cuadradas.

Dejó de pensar en ellos cuando traquetearon a su puerta.

—Hermione. Ha venido un amigo a verte —dijo su madre desde el pasillo.

La chica se sentó al instante en la cama. ¿Un amigo? ¿Qué amigo? ¿Cómo que un amigo?

—¿Qué? —preguntó extrañada. Como no fuera de su antiguo colegio...

—Ya me has oído. Date prisa y vístete, no le hagas esperar. Encima que ha venido a verte... No, mejor le digo que suba.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Mamá? —protestó. Pero su madre no le hizo caso puesto que ya estaba bajando las escaleras.

Saltó de la cama todo lo rápido que pudo. Cogió un pañuelo para limpiarse los ojos rápidamente después de haber estado durmiendo largas horas y trató de buscar unos pantalones y una camiseta que ponerse. Cuando al fin dio con unos entre su desordenada ropa y tenía la camiseta subida hasta el cuello... una persona entró a su habitación.

Y era Malfoy.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?! —exclamó incrédula.

—A mí también me gustan los ositos —dijo con tono burlón.

Hermione tardó en asimilar a que se refería y pronto cayó en cuenta de que hablaba del estampado de su sujetador, en un acto reflejo se volvió a tapar con la camiseta y cubrió sus piernas con la sábana. Pero Malfoy vio algo que llamó su atención más que el color de su ropa interior; había un cardenal en las costillas de Granger, lo cual hizo que se sintiese mal consigo mismo, algo que no soportaba. Sin embargo, no dijo nada sobre el rasguño.

—¿Qué haces en mi casa? —repitió ella con un tono de voz punzante.

—Tu voz suena como cuando arrastras un tenedor sobre un plato... —comentó ignorando su pregunta.

—Ojalá fueses tú el plato —replicó ella sagaz.

Él la miró con sus ojos furtivos y ella recordó la razón por la cual su fin de semana estaba siendo un fiasco.

—Vete de mi casa —ordenó.

—Que maleducada... —dijo con parsimonia—. Encima que he venido expresamente a traerte esto —levantó la cartera de la chica.

—¡Mi cartera! Dámela ya —exigió.

—Ten —el chico extendió la mano con el objeto para que ella lo cogiera.

—¿Por qué vas vestido así? —preguntó mirando de arriba a abajo las ropas de Draco.

—Voy en traje porque tengo estilo, cosa que tú deberías tener... —miró a su alrededor— en todos los aspectos. El baño de mi casa es tres veces esto —comentó analizando la habitación.

—Si no te gusta, lárgate —indicó—. No sé qué te da derecho a entrar en mi casa. Como si hubiese olvidado lo del viernes —al recordarlo sus ojos se humedecieron y su voz se quebró—. Vete.

Malfoy la miró fijamente con indiferencia. Hermione recordó como vio en la mirada del chico algo más que odio y rencor la última vez.

—Quizá me excedí con mis métodos el otro día, es posible que deba dejar de acosarte tanto—comenzó a decir. La mirada de la chica se iluminó—, pero no por ello creas que voy a parar en esto. Mi opinión acerca de ti no ha cambiado, eres una mancha que debo borrar de mi mundo. Y no voy a parar hasta que abandones —ella le miró atónita—. Me voy.

Antes de que pudiese salir, Barbara apareció como un espectro en la puerta. Un espectro sonriente y de voz cantarina que puso la piel de gallina a ambos. Vio que Draco estaba a punto de atravesar la puerta y lo miró con desilusión.

—No me digas que te vas... —parecía que se moría de pena. Miró a su hija, que estaba sentada en la cama—. ¿Aún sigues así? Vístete —miró a Draco otra vez—. Anda, bonito, te invito a comer. Disculpa al desastre de mi hija...

Su madre se llevó del brazo al chico al piso de abajo, dejando a Hermione a cuadros.

Ella se vistió tan deprisa que parecía que se jugaba la vida por cada segundo que pasaba. Con una camiseta verde y unos pantalones piratas, fue en dirección al servicio, donde se aseó y pudo peinar su oscura melena. Le urgía tanta prisa debido a que temía de que podían estar hablando sus padres con Draco allí abajo y qué les diría él. Pero, ¿cómo podía decirles que habían dejado pasar a la persona que más odiaba en la faz de la Tierra y la causa de su pésimo estado de ánimo?

Cuando se vio lo suficientemente decente, bajó. Aunque sus pies seguían abrazados a sus zapatillas blancas de andar por casa. Desde las escaleras pudo oír la conversación que se acontecía en aquellos momentos.

—Dime, chico, ¿has venido andando? —preguntó Richard.

—No, señor —respondió educadamente—. He venido en limusina —corrigió como si aquel automóvil fuese lo más normal.

Al entrar al salón, Hermione vio a dos padres pálidos como el azúcar. Cuando Barbara reparó en ella, se levantó del sofá y del lado de Draco, y se aproximó a ella como una bala mientras la llamaba eufórica.

—Hermione, cariño. Menos mal que ya estás aquí. Deberías presentarnos a tu amigo como es debido... —dejó caer Barbara. La chica sintió que aquella mañana su madre había ingerido más café de lo normal.

Después de resoplar varias veces y maldecir la causa de todos sus males, caminó hasta estar cerca de ellos. Se aclaró la garganta para hablar.

—Os presento a Malfoy, Draco Malfoy —anunció de mala gana—, estudiante de Richroses. De mi curso. Aunque no va a mi clase.

—Encantado —dijo él.

—Pero lamentablemente ya se tiene que ir —comunicó dando una palmada.

—¿Qué? Pero si se iba a quedar a comer... —protestó su madre.

—Sí, mamá. Y me encantaría que se quedara. Y a él también. Pero tiene cosas que hacer, créeme —aseguró sacando al chico del salón.

Lo llevó hasta la salida mientras él ahogaba sus ganas de reír.

—Menos mal que me has salvado —dijo—. No sé qué hubiera sido de mí.

—No lo he hecho por ti, estúpido.

Hermione fue a cerrar la puerta, pero la mano del chico lo detuvo.

—Tengo curiosidad —dijo él—. ¿Quién es el chico de la foto que llevas en tu cartera?

Ella le miró cabreada, ¿cómo era tan descarado de fisgar en las cosas de los demás? Aunque no le sorprendía tanto tratándose de él.

—Es mi hermano —afirmó—. Y ahora vete.

—Es más guapo que tú —informó dándose la vuelta para irse mientras dibujaba una tiranizada sonrisa.

—¡Eh, Malfoy! —llamó la chica y él se giró. Le miró fijamente—. Te odio.

Y así cerró la puerta en sus narices. Por su parte, Draco, fue a su limusina con su sonrisa en la imagen, caminando lentamente y con sus manos escondidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Los padres de Hermione estaban expectantes unos pasos tras ella. Barbara se agarraba el delantal con fuerza y Richard tenía el periódico plegado entre sus manos mientras lo estrujaba como si fuese un limón.

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste que conocías a un chico así? —cuestionó su madre con un tono de voz tan agudo que parecía una adolescente en su primer día de clase.

—Porque no me cae bien —respondió desinteresada y deseosa de volver a encerrarse en su habitación.

—Cariño... —dijo con un tono que a la chica se le antojó de repelente —. Es muy guapo y, además, parece que tiene mucho dinero...

En el momento en que abrió la boca para mostrar su entero desacuerdo, Benjamin entró a casa con el balón bajo el brazo y una expresión alterada.

—Acabo de ver una limusina irse de en frente de nuestra casa... —logró articular.

Barbara agitó los hombros de Richard mientras chillaba "¡No nos estaba tomando el pelo!"

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco hastiada y regresó a su habitación ignorando las llamadas de sus padres y la cara dubitativa de su hermano.

La sangre le hervía cada vez que pensaba en lo contentos que se habían mostrado al saber que era una persona rica. Probablemente ya querían emparejarla con él o con algún chico de la élite. Pero aquello sería demasiado. No conformes con planificar su futuro académico, también buscaban programar sus relaciones amorosas.

Se negaba a aquello.

Pasó el resto del día reflexionando. Sintiendo rabia por sus padres y un odio inmenso por Malfoy. Por las declaraciones que le hizo asegurándole que su vida no iba a ir a mejor y, sobretodo, por lo que ocurrió el viernes.

Fue a abrir su cartera, donde seguía intacta su cartilla y su dinero: ninguno. Pero se dio cuenta de que le faltaba la foto de la que le había hablado Draco antes, en la que aparecía ella con su hermano. Ni rastro de ella. ¿Cabía la posibilidad de que aquel estúpido engreído se hubiera quedado con la foto? Aunque si eso fuera cierto, ¿qué motivos tenía?

Sobre la mesa de madera de Draco se podía apreciar una foto. La foto de una chica con su hermano. Sonriente. Curiosamente, no dejaba de mirarla.

* * *

 _Como siempre espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Si queréis que suba el próximo prontito ya sabéis, dejarme cariñosos reviews para darme amor hahaha  
_

 _Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron reviews en el capítulo anterior:_

Karla, Serena Princesita Hale, Sam Wallflower, .HR, veru, jeanette. , Isafrdz, lukas 10, mgarciatrujillo, danyprinces12, Dawnicilla, AntaresMalfoy

 _Nos vemos en el próximo!_

 _Besos_

 **Vel-**


	6. Theodore Nott

**V**

 ** _Theodore Nott_**

El lunes, Luna no había asistido a clase y Hermione tuvo que enfrentarse sola a la simpatía de sus compañeros. Aunque nunca se metían con Lovegood, notaba que recibía un trato hostil. Desde el primer día, la vio sola, sin relacionarse con el resto del mundo, pero no fue algo a lo que le diera demasiada importancia.

Aquella mañana se cruzó con Malfoy un par de veces por el pasillo, y él le dedicaba una mueca de puro desdén. Lo extraño era que solo gesticulara cuando la veía y no la agraviara.

Pasó las primeras horas examinando el panorama que se hallaba en el aula y pudo ver como Pansy Parkinson la observaba desde su pupitre. Aquella chica le parecía tan atractiva que sentir su mirada clavándose en ella resultaba terriblemente incómodo.

Miraba su reloj de muñeca y contaba los minutos que faltaban para que la campana sonase avisando que era la hora de comer. Cogió su bolso y salió al patio para llevarse al estómago la comida que había traído de su casa. A pesar de que a aquella hora el jardín solía estar vacío, fue a un rincón apartado para no llamar mucho la atención.

Cuando estaba con Luna comía en el restaurante y no le preocupaba estar sentada frente a su amiga y yantar de una fiambrera. Pero era una situación violenta si estaba ella sola.

Abrió el recipiente. Esta vez había llevado pasta. Le encantaba la pasta. El tenedor estaba a punto de adentrarse en su boca cuando una sombra frente a ella captó su interés. Levantó la vista con lentitud para ver a la persona que se hallaba delante de sus narices.

Para su sorpresa era Theodore Nott, con su habitual expresión distante.

Ella le miraba con atención, esperando a que abriese la boca para decir algo. Intentó recordar la voz del chico, pero se dio cuenta que prácticamente no le había oído hablar en toda la semana anterior. Estaba tan serio que pronto tuvo miedo de que le hiciera algo como lo que sucedió en el pabellón, lo cual no había podido olvidar todavía.

Sin embargo, él sonrió despreocupadamente. Y era una sonrisa amplía.

—Tiene buena pinta —declaró.

Hermione se quedó observando cómo se iba con la boca abierta. ¿La estaba vacilando? Seguro que era aquello, porque ningún estudiante de Hogwarts diría en su sano juicio que lo que portaba para comer tenía buena pinta. Ni ella lo diría estando todo como estaba: embutido en una fiambrera de plástico.

Pero aquella sorpresa no fue la única de aquel día. Dos horas después del extraño encuentro con Nott, tenían educación física, por lo que fue a su taquilla para recoger su ropa deportiva. Allí pudo contemplar estupefacta que su camiseta había sido rajada con la ayuda de un cúter a conciencia. Evidentemente, no podía hacer deporte con aquello en aquel estado.

Trató de explicar su situación al profesor de la materia sin que sus compañeros se percataran, pero como era de esperar, la ignoró. Se sentó en un rincón del gimnasio mientras escuchaba las maliciosas risas de sus perversas compañeras. En esos momentos, algo cayó sobre su cabeza, nublando su vista. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando pensó que la estaban atosigando de nuevo. Al quitárselo descubrió que era una camiseta de hombre, del uniforme deportivo, y tenía grabado el nombre de Theodore Nott.

Se giró y pudo ver al propietario de la camiseta, con cara risueña.

—Póntela —dijo sin eliminar la sonrisa—. Ya me la devolverás.

Hermione tardó en responder puesto que se había quedado sin voz.

—B-bien.. Yo, yo... Gracias —titubeó.

Theodore soltó una carcajada ante la reacción de la chica.

—No es nada —afirmó rascándose la nuca.

Su voz sonaba tranquila ahora que la escuchaba más detenidamente.

—Pero, ¿no te dirán nada? —preguntó. —Tranquila. No pueden.

En un principio, dudó de lo que quería decir con "no pueden". Pero luego creyó saber a que se refería. Y era una vez más al dinero, el cual puede con todo.

Hermione regresó a los vestuarios para ponerse la camiseta. Para su satisfacción interior, estaban vacíos y podía escapar de las pullas asesinas de las chicas, que resultaban incluso peores que los chicos, con mucho más veneno en sus palabras. La prenda no le quedaba del todo mal. El uniforme deportivo del Hogwarts era muy simple: unos pantalones negros decorados con tres líneas de color rojo y blanco a los laterales y una camiseta de manga corta blanca con el escudo del centro en el lado izquierdo, acompañada de una chaqueta que hacía juego con los pantalones.

Se estuvo mirando en el espejo durante un rato, la camiseta era un poco ancha para ella, pero no excesivamente. Cogió de un extremo del objeto y se lo llevo a la nariz, de modo que su ombligo quedaba ligeramente al descubierto. Quería oler la camiseta de ese chico. No era por nada en especial, simplemente tenía esa extraña manía de olerlo todo. Y Nott llamaba irremediablemente su atención. La camiseta estaba impregnada de un olor dulce, como el chocolate.

Repentinamente, alguien irrumpió en los vestuarios. Se trataba de Parkinson. Increíble, hasta en chándal iba como una modelo. Caminó hasta ponerse a la izquierda de Hermione y se lavó las manos en los lavabos que había en el interior del vestuario. Le dedicó una sonrisa extraña, tan bonita como siempre pero con cierto sentimiento oculto. Algo que le recordó repentinamente a Malfoy. El pensamiento la desconcertó, ¿y ahora por qué pensaba en él?

—¿Huele bien? —preguntó Parkinson sin borrar ese gesto, lo cual a Hermione comenzaba a agobiarla.

—Mmh... No —dijo indecisa. En realidad no sabía que responder.

—Ah, ¿no? Insinúas que Tommy huele mal? ¿Cómo que Tommy? ¿Cuál era su relación con él?.

—Sí, ¡quiero decir! No —la chica se estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua—. Yo... bueno...

En ese momento vio la sonrisa divertida de Parkinson reflejándose en el espejo y tuvo que irse de allí corriendo. Había sido consciente al fin de que Pansy solo se estaba riendo de ella. ¿Se estaría riendo de ella también aquella vez en la que le cedió ayuda?

Cuando se incorporó a la clase, vio a Nott sentado en una de los escalones del patio, viendo como los demás hacían educación física. No llevaba nada puesto.

—¿No era qué harías deporte igualmente? —preguntó Hermione tratando de parecer indiferente.

—Sí, pero el señor Lockhart dice que aquí no quiere nada de salvajes y que me siente a pensar —respondió sin mirarle.

—Lo que quiere decir que no deberías haberme prestado tu ayuda. Nott decidió mirarla con una sonrisa.

—Pero yo decido lo que quiero hacer con mis cosas y he querido dejártela.

Hermione le devolvió una sonrisa. Aquel chico le estaba cayendo muy bien. No parecía otro prepotente de aquellos que proliferaban en aquel centro. Y el señor Lockhart tampoco se asemejaba mucho al resto de profesores. Al menos ha sido capaz de regañar a un alumno.

El profesor Lockhart no tendría mucho más de veinticinco años de edad. Era bastante atractivo, tenía el pelo castaño oscuro y los ojos azules. Si algo sabía Hermione es que todas las chicas del centro bebían los cielos por él.

Cuando finalizó la hora, no supo donde cambiarse. La miraban bastante mal durante la clase por vestir la ropa de Nott. Decidió ir a vestirse en lo baños. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo en dirección a su destino, se topó con la última persona a la que le apetecía encontrar en esos instantes. Y no era otro que Malfoy.

Éste, en cuanto la imagen de la chica se fijó en sus ojos, dibujó su típica sonrisa perversa en su perfecto rostro.

—Esa camiseta te viene un poco ancha ¿La has robado de la recogida de ropa de la iglesia? —dijo jocoso.

—Ja-ja-ja, que ingenioso. Si estoy así es por tu culpa —reprochó.

—¿Mi culpa?

—Claro, ¿quién es el que quiere que me vaya del instituto? Todos me acosan para cumplir tu deseo.

—Oh, es cierto. Ni me acordaba —afirmó resaltando una sorpresa teatralizada.

—Que te den, estúpido —escupió las palabras muerta de rabia. No soportaba su cinismo.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Malfoy le embistió contra la pared. Su antebrazo izquierdo estaba haciendo presión contra el hombro derecho y el cuello de la chica mientras que su mano derecha sujetaba su muñeca. Por su parte, ella, aunque algo asustada, le miraba con desafío.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme en ese tono, muerta de hambre? —cuestionó con su mirada repleta de ira. Sus ojos grisáceos, penetrantes, no dejaban de clavarse en los de ella.

Hermione respiraba hondo, pero no respondió, hubiera sido como hablar a la pared. Su única defensa era no bajar la vista, continuar con aquel duelo visual. No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, solo era consciente de que notaba la respiración de Malfoy golpear su nariz y el corazón se le aceleró sin poder evitarlo. No le gustaba alagar en su mente a su mayor enemigo, pero era innegable que era una persona muy atractiva.

En el momento en que Draco se dio cuenta de que no podía apartar la vista de los ojos de la chica, la liberó algo tenso. Ella le miró recriminatoriamente y se fue de allí sin mediar palabra.

Al día siguiente, Luna había asistido y Hermione le contó lo que ocurrió con Nott y lo extraña que le pareció la personalidad del chico respecto a ella. La rubia parecía desanimada, con la mente en cualquier rincón del espacio menos en la tierra.

—¿Por qué no viniste ayer? —quiso saber.

—No me encontraba bien —dijo en un susurro, esquivando la mirada. Parecía que no quería hablar del tema, quizá tuvo problemas personales. Si ese era el caso y ella no quería hablar de ello, no le presionaría.

Hermione estuvo buscando un momento para devolverle la camiseta, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo en mitad de la clase puesto que todo el mundo estaba en contra del buen acto de su compañero. Por tanto se la daría cuando fueran todos a comer. En cuanto el timbre dio el aviso, ambas amigas salieron disparadas detrás de Nott, que ya había abandonado el aula.

—¡Nott! —llamó Hermione. Él se giró—. Ten —estiró el brazo ofreciéndole su camiseta perfectamente lavada y doblada dentro de una pequeña bolsa—. Gracias otra vez.

Él sonrió y les dijo que no tenía nada que agradecer. Entonces miró a Luna, que observaba curiosa la cara del chico.

—Hola, Luna —saludó y a Hermione le pareció que le hablaba incluso con más simpatía que a ella. De lo que estaba segura es que el interés creció en sus ojos cuando la vio.

—Hola, Theodore —dijo en un hilo de voz.

Granger miraba con duda a los dos. Quizá se conocían de antes, lo cual sería lo más probable, pero no sabía que tenían tanta confianza entre ellos como para que se llamaran por sus nombres de pila.

Estuvieron mirándose fijamente durante varios segundos y Hermione sentía que aquella situación era cada vez más molesta. Molesta y extraña.

—Esto... —carraspeó—. ¿Te vienes a comer con nosotras al restaurante? —propuso con duda.

Él le miró risueño y asintió, pero a Luna no parecía hacerle especial ilusión la compañía del chico.

De este modo acabaron los tres sentados en una mesa. Tanto Luna como Nott tenían radiantes platos llenos de caros alimentos, lo cual contrarrestaba Hermione con su poco apetecible fiambrera.

—¿No te da vergüenza sentarte a comer con eso? —era Malfoy el que hablaba, que estaba en pie al lado de Hermione, señalando el recipiente con una expresión de clara repulsión.

La chica se giró y, al verlo, volvió a fijar su vista al frente, decidida a ignorarle, aunque con cierto nervio.

—Y tú Tom, ¿se puede saber que haces con ella? —preguntó, esta vez señalando a Hermione.

Theodore volvió a convertir en una sonrisa amigable su funesta cara.

—Me parece una persona interesante.

—A mí me parece un bicho raro.

En su interior, Hermione tuvo ganas de desaparecer, pero también de replicar. Observó a través del rostro de Luna que se sentía como ella. Su vista se posó en Nott, el cual miraba como Malfoy se alejaba del lugar con cara triunfante. Necesitaba preguntar cual era su relación con semejante elemento, pero ni conocía lo suficiente a Theodore, ni tenía, lógicamente, la suficiente confianza con él. Pronto apreció como Luna se contenía por no lanzar la pregunta que emanaba de la punta de su lengua.

—Os preguntaréis cuál será mi relación con Draco, ¿me equivoco? —dijo Theodore adivinando exactamente lo que pensaban ambas. Antes de que a Hermione le diese tiempo de ladear tímidamente la cabeza para negar lo evidente, él prosiguió—. Es mi primo.

En las caras de las dos amigas se reflejó una clara sorpresa ante la declaración. Hermione barajaba varias posibilidades, pero no contaba con la opción de que fuesen parientes de sangre.

—Mi madre es la hermana de su padre —continuó informando—. He pasado toda mi infancia con él.

—Pues no os parecéis mucho en la personalidad —comentó Granger, que hizo una mueca de tirria al recordar la última frase de Malfoy.

—No siempre ha sido así —explicó Theodore pacientemente—. Ha tenido ciertos problemas...

Hermione se preguntaba que clase de problemas tendría una persona que disfruta de las desgracias ajenas y que estuvo apunto de ahogarla en la escuela. Estaba llena de preguntas. Quería saber más sobre Malfoy, pero desconocía si era por mera curiosidad, por conocer mejor al enemigo o por otra razón oculta para ella. Por su parte, Luna se limitaba a escuchar en silencio, con la cara angustiada, hasta que se puso en pie declarando que necesitaba ir al servicio.

—Tu amiga es tan curiosa como tú —afirmó él mirando como desaparecía de la estancia la rubia—. En los cursos pasados siempre la veía leyendo libros sobre monstruos y cosas fantásticas. Es una fanática de unos libros de magia con un Señor Tenebroso o algo así.

—No lo sabía... —Hermione descubrió que no sabía nada de Lovegood y que tampoco se molestó en hacerlo en toda la semana pasada. Una parte de sí se sintió mal por ello. Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos, sus deseos por saber más de Malfoy ganaron frente a sus ganas de conocer más a Luna. Pensó que ya tendría tiempo en conocer a la chica después—. Bueno, no te conozco mucho, pero pareces más amigable que él —movió los ojos con vergüenza—, aunque he de confesar que antes me dabas cierto pavor.

—Entiendo —se limitó a responder él.

Hermione buscaba un modo de lograr que Nott hablara de Malfoy. Se moría de ganas por saber cualquier cosa sobre él. Excusó sus deseos pensando que quería averiguar su punto débil. Al ver que el chico no diría nada si ella no le preguntaba directamente, le interrogó.

—Y... ¿qué clase de problemas tiene Malfoy? —trató de parecer casual e indiferente.

Nott sonrió de un modo algo pícaro.

—Eso... Dejaré que lo descubras tú misma.

Ella frunció el ceño, desorientada, y en aquel instante volvió Luna.

—Un placer comer con vosotras —sonrió a Luna y ésta hizo un ademán de ruborizarse ligeramente y sentir temor cuando él le dirigí una mirada, palabra... cualquier gesto. O así estaba durante todo el tiempo que Theodore las acompañó—. Me voy a dormir un rato. Una vez que Nott se fue, las dos amigas no intercambiaron palabra alguna por unos minutos. Hermione analizaba a la rubia con la mirada y poco a poco comenzó a alterarse a percatarse de lo que sucedía.

—No me digas que te gusta Theodore Nott... —murmuró cogiéndola del brazo para salir del comedor.

—No... —respondió su amiga en voz baja mientras caminaban—. No me gusta. He hablado con él pocas veces —la respuesta no resultaba convincente. En algo mentía.

Cuando se trataba de temas del corazón, Hermione se emocionaba de un modo exagerado. Y más cuando la involucrada era alguna amiga suya; y por el momento, la única amiga que tenía en aquel horrible instituto era Lovegood.

En la escuela pública tenía montones de amistades, pero poco sabía de ellos desde hacía más de una semana. El tiempo que pasó desde que entró al Hogwarts. Ni siquiera tenía noticias de Lisa Malone. Y Lisa Malone y ella eran inseparables.

—¿Pero no has visto cómo te miraba... y sonreía? —preguntó sin poder reprimir una risilla nerviosa ante aquel nuevo descubrimiento—. Es evidente que tú a él le gustas.

La expresión de Luna cambió súbitamente. No parecía hacerle gracia los comentarios de Hermione.

—Te equivocas —aseguró—. Theodore es una persona agradable, eso es todo. No está interesado en mí de esa forma, lo sé…

—Pero os llamáis por vuestros nombres de pila —insistió—. Tenéis mucha confianza.

Luna lanzó una mirada severa a su entrevistadora.

—Simplemente piensa que soy rara. Y lo soy, la verdad. Y a Nott le gusta la gente extraña —explicó—. Pero eso no significa nada. Y ahora, Hermione, déjame un rato sola.

Y se fue. El resto del día no cruzó palabra con Granger y ésta sospechó que se había enfadado con ella y que pronto se le pasaría. O eso esperaba.

Al finalizar las clases, Luna se fue sin despedirse de ella. Hermione fue tras su amiga, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino cuando se percató de que no portaba la cartera con los libros encima, ¿cómo era tan estúpida de olvidar algo tan importante? Lamentando no lograr frenar a la rubia, se volteó para regresar al aula a por el objeto.

Una vez con él encima, salió de la clase. Prácticamente no quedaba nadie en el instituto. En el momento en que estaba bajando las escaleras del segundo piso, oyó una melodía proveniente de la primera planta. Parecía tocada por un piano. Era un sonido precioso, algo triste y melancólico. Procedía del aula de música, lugar que no había pisado ya que, a la hora de realizar la matrícula, no marcó esa opción. Sentía curiosidad por saber quién era la persona que estaba tocando aquella canción, razón por la que fue a mirar quien se escondía en el aula.

La persona a la que se encontró allí no era la que esperaba encontrarse, pero sí alguien que le impactó sobremanera. Ahí estaba Draco, deslizando sus dedos sobre un hermoso piano de cola negro. En su rostro, una expresión de tormento, puro sufrir, cargada de sentimiento. Nunca le había visto con aquella cara ni creyó que fuese capaz de expresarla. Los dedos del chico tocaban las teclas del piano con suma maestría, esas manos que parecían de porcelana. Perfectas. Y el sol que comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte, dejaba pasar su luz en la estancia, chocándose con el pelo del chico, lo cual decoraba aquel bonito pelo de un color muy especial. La imagen que se estaba reflectando en los ojos de Hermione era digna de ser enmarcada.

Fue entonces, cuando estaba observando a Draco, que Hermione sintió algo. Como una flecha que le atravesó de lado a lado. Algo que no permitía bajo ningún medio que apartara la mirada de aquella efigie. Algo que le hizo temblar, que su corazón comenzara a bombear a toda velocidad, que no le autorizaba pensar en nada más. En aquel momento, Draco se giró seriamente en dirección a ella y la vio. Entonces Hermione supo que estaba acabada, perdida, que había sido derrotada sin que su enemigo moviera ficha, que aquello que recorría su cuerpo era algo que no quería aceptar y, antes de que él pudiera soltar alguno de sus sarcásticos comentarios, salió como un misil de allí. Sin detenerse y con la esperanza de llegar a tiempo al autobús, se marchó del centro.

Maldita sea aquella canción.

* * *

 _Hola!_

 _Sí, sí, sé lo que pensáis. Es una locura que Nott sea primo de Malfoy. Pero es que en la original así era y ya que es un AU... xDDDDDDDDd Please Velveth! Y sé que Lupin es infinitamente mejor que Lockhart, pero como yo, al igual que muchas de vosotras, le tengo más aprecio al primero que el segundo, no iba a ponerle de ese personaje debido a acontecimientos venideros que ya comprenderéis.  
_

 _Bueno, espero que me digáis lo que opináis del capítulo en general. Y como siempre, muchísimas gracias especiales a quienes dejaron un review en el capítulo anterior:_

Sam Wallflower, Karen, Eliana, Serena Princesita Hale, aikotamae, amargaritasgarcian, Nuria16, Dawnicilla, Karla, .HR, aledurand, Isafrdz

 _Gracias también al review anónimo avisándome de algunos errores relacionados con no cambiar algunos nombres o detalles :P_

 _Besoos,_

 **Vel-**


	7. El secreto de Luna

**.**

 **VI**

 ** _El secreto de Luna._**

Pasaron dos semanas que resultaron insufribles para Hermione. Luna no le habló en todo ese período de tiempo y ya no sabía qué hacer. Había tratado de entablar conversación con ella una docena de veces y la rubia o no le respondía, o fingía que no le había escuchado, o cualquier basto intento de ignorarla. Granger se encontraba sumamente desconcertada, no consideraba que aquella pequeña discusión pudiera ocasionar tanto rencor. La rubia desaparecía en los recreos y en algunas clases y Hermione cada vez sentía más curiosidad por saber que le ocurría; porque era evidente que algo le sucedía.

Quizá lo único positivo fue que había conseguido acostumbrarse al vacío y a los insultos de sus compañeros. Siempre eran los mismos y acabó por transformarlos en rutina. Algunos días Nott le hizo compañía en los recreos, los momentos con él eran incómodos, pero a la vez agradables. Era un chico muy complejo. Todo lo que hacía Hermione le hacía reír. Aun así, Hermione no consideraba que ellos dos fueran amigos del todo. En todo caso, buenos compañeros.

Luego estaba el asunto de Malfoy. Ese chico sí que era un auténtico rompecabezas. Desde que Hermione le vio interpretando aquella canción con el piano, siempre que le veía una sensación recorría su cuerpo comprimiéndola y haciéndola sentir indefensa. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaban sólo recibía miradas de odio por parte de él y si estaba ocupando el lugar por donde el señorito quería pasar se llevaba un empujón. A pesar de ello, Hermione sentía que había una cara oculta en él. Una cara que pocos debían conocer.

Fue un jueves el día en que sucedió algo inesperado. Hermione trató una vez más de aclarar el problema con Luna.

Cuando el timbre anunció el final de las clases, Hermione recogió las cosas lo más rápido que pudo. Llevaba un libro en mano con el estuche y el bolso ligeramente abierto. Vio como Luna se levantó y fue en dirección hacia la puerta. Se apresuró por alcanzarla cuando una mano le propinó un empujón que la llevó al suelo. Sus libros salieron disparados del interior de su cartera y el estuche atravesó el aula hasta llegar al otro extremo. De rodillas, en el suelo, Hermione pudo ver como Luna ya no estaba y desde la puerta vislumbró una mirada de Nott que parecía divertirse con lo sucedido pero sin malicia. Ese chico sí que era raro.

Se giró ante la responsable de su caída. Se trataba de una chica de pelo castaño oscuro y completamente rizado. Sus ojos eran claros y se reía forzadamente de ella. Era guapa. Como toda la mayoría de chicas de ese instituto. Al lado de ella, había otra chica con la melena de un rubio opaco, también encantadora. Un golpecito hizo que se girara de repente. Sentada sobre la mesa del profesor estaba Pansy Parkinson, que la observaba atentamente a través de sus ojos negros, decorados con esas espesas pestañas mientras sus carnosos labios dibujaban una sonrisa indescifrable. Aquello sorprendió a Hermione.

Hermione se sintió como un cactus rodeado de rosas. Ella y Parkinson se miraron fijamente por un instante hasta que la segunda saltó silenciosamente de la mesa y abandonó la estancia. ¿Qué era aquello? No entendía nada.

—¿Cómo te atreves a seguir viniendo aquí? —cuestionó la de cabello rizado.

—¿Qué...? —balbuceó Hermione sin saber que decir. Se habían quedado solas las tres.

—Sabes de sobra a qué me refiero.

No pudo responder porque una persona estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta con una mueca de superioridad en su armónica cara. Entró con parsimonia al aula mientras atravesaba con su mirada gris a una aturdida Hermione.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó Malfoy.

La chica que llevaba la voz cantante le dirige una mirada juguetona. Se acerca a él y le rodea el cuello al rubio platino con sus brazos mientras roza con sus labios la mejilla de éste.

—Estaba diciéndole un par de cosas a la pobretona —respondió ensimismada ante Malfoy sin despegar los brazos de su cuello. Él permanecía impasible, como una estatua.

—Sue, ya está bien... —dijo la amiga mientras tiraba ligeramente de la chaqueta del uniforme de su compañera.

Pero Sue hizo caso omiso y pegó sus labios junto a los de Malfoy mientras él seguía sin devolverle ninguna muestra de afecto. Simplemente se dejaba hacer.

Hermione contemplaba la escena atónita.

«Vaya, así que tiene novia...» —pensó.

Lo que vino después fue algo que la conmocionó un poco: Una vez que Sue se separó de él, la rubia agarró del brazo a Malfoy y se colgó de él, abrazándolo.

—Jo, Emma... —se quejó Sue.

«¡Pero bueno! ¿Qué está pasando aquí?» —volvió a pensar muerta de rabia. «¿De qué va este tío? »

Cuando se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba, se apresuró a recoger las cosas del suelo. Se puso en pie tambaleándose a causa de los nervios que le provocaba aquel percal y fue directa a la salida de la clase.

—¡Eh! —llamó Malfoy.

Hermione frenó en seco.

—Se te ha olvidado coger el estuche —apuntó señalando el estuche tirado en el suelo.

Ella lo cogió con vergüenza y volvió a dedicarle una mirada hostil al chico, que le sonreía burlonamente. Pronto se fijó en que tanto Sue como Emma la estaban mirando rebosantes de furia y salió de allí lo más deprisa que pudo.

Mientras caminaba a paso ligero por el patio del centro, miraba su reloj de muñeca una y otra vez, a la vez que maldecía a todo el instituto porque había perdido el autobús y le tocaba ir andando hasta su casa.

Draco Malfoy observaba desde la ventana del aula como Granger se alejaba por el patio. Parecía algo solitario y estaba absorto en sus pensamientos.

—Oye Draco... —susurró Sue mientras se colgaba de su brazo y Emma se reía nerviosamente a su otro lado—. Esa chica es tan estúpida... No creo que dure aquí mucho más.

Él le dedicó una mirada de soslayo y la apartó de sí con brusquedad.

—No es necesario que os metáis con ella. Ambas se sorprendieron.

—¿Cómo qué no? —interpeló Sue.

—Pues que a esa chica solo la molesto yo —explicó con algo de tirria.

—Bueno... ¿Por qué no vamos al nuevo club que han abierto? Creo que se llama Bacio del Paradiso... es italiano —propuso Emma para aliviar tensión.

—¡Eso! —animó Sue—. Hace mucho que no salimos juntos a divertirnos.

—No quiero —cortó él.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

—Porque no.

—Venga... Pero si antes siempre salías con nosotras —insistió Sue.

—Pero ahora salir con vosotras es aburrido y cansino —replicó Malfoy.

Acto seguido, abandonó el lugar. Ambas chicas se miraron dubitativas en la sala.

—Estúpidas —dijo repentinamente una voz. Pansy estaba en la puerta mirándolas. Había vuelto a aparecer de sorpresa. Tenía el rostro serio, sin expresión. Idealizado.

—No os metáis en mi terreno —advirtió Parkinson a las chicas.

Hermione había avanzado apenas una calle cuando sintió como la agarraban violentamente del brazo.

—¡Ay! —dejó escapar un quejido. Su expresión se volvió de antipatía al ver a Malfoy. Se desprendió de su mano—. ¿Se puede saber qué quieres?

—Creo que no te he molestado lo suficiente —comentó con sorna.

—Oh, no lo creas. Verte ya es molesto de por sí —continuó caminando Hermione, tratando de ignorar a su acompañante.

—¿Has perdido el autobús?

—No te importa —repuso distante.

—Lo tomaré como un sí.

Malfoy volvió a sujetarla, pero esta vez pasó su mano por el hombro de la chica, provocando que a Hermione le diera un vuelco el corazón. Le dio un manotazo en el brazo para quitárselo de encima.

—¿Qué haces? —interpeló Granger.

—Llevarte a casa.

Ella frunció el ceño. Una limusina se detuvo justo al lado de ellos. Un hombre mayor vestido de uniforme y con un sombrero de chófer salió del automóvil. Parecía sacado de una película. Abrió la puerta trasera y con una leve reverencia dijo:

—Señor Malfoy...

—Gracias, Sebastian.

Sonrió con calidez al hombre y la chica, ya bastante alucinada con la limusina, se sorprendió ante el gesto.

—Ven, vamos —dijo Malfoy empujándola con suavidad por la cintura.

Hermione subió obedientemente a la par que se maldecía por hacerlo. Aquellos lujos la abrumaban y no sabía qué hacía. Iba a volver a casa en limusina. La simple idea la emocionaba en lo más profundo de su ser.

Observó la tapicería del asiento, que era de un color rojizo y muy cómodo. Vio la pequeña televisión y el teléfono que les separaba de Sebastian y nuevamente sintió que desentonaba en aquel sitio. Aquella limusina era otro mundo.

Se trataba de un largo pasillo de asientos acolchados que contaba con un mini bar. No era como aquellas que había visto alguna vez en reality shows; ésta contaba con un diseño más retro y conservador. Elegante y refinado.

Malfoy se sentó enfrente de ella tras haberse hecho un cóctel Black Velvet: Una combinación de Korbel y Guiness, de la cual Hermione desconoce su sabor, al igual que el de todas las bebidas alcohólicas. Nunca ha tomado una sola gota de alcohol y nunca ha sentido curiosidad ni nada similar por ello.

Con las piernas cruzadas y mirándola del mismo modo que mira una pantera a su presa, daba pequeños tragos a su bebida.

Hermione carraspeó.

—Bueno... ¿Puedo saber qué mosca te ha picado?

Draco arqueó una ceja.

—Ninguna.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te da ahora por llevarme a casa? ¿De qué vas? —preguntó indignada.

—Porque me pareces divertida —dijo dando otro sorbo a su bebida—. Y porque no entiendo cómo puedes subir a ese nido de gérmenes todos los días para ir a casa.

—¿Qué?

—Eso.

—Los menores de edad no deberían beber alcohol —dejó escapar ella.

Inmediatamente, Malfoy soltó una carcajada.

—Además de pobre, mojigata.

—Estúpido —bufó—. No te he pedido que me llevaras. Por mí puedes dejarme aquí.

—Pero yo quiero llevarte.

—Y yo no entiendo por qué. ¿Acaso intentas compensar lo de aquel viernes? Aquello no se me ha olvidado y no te voy a perdonar. Entérate.

—Oh. No busco tu perdón. Ni me interesa —hizo una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa—. Verás, para mí eres como una especie de juguete. Un juguete con el que me gusta jugar. Irónicamente, a Hermione no le sorprendió aquella declaración.

Estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse al egocentrismo y a la tiranía de Malfoy.

—Eres despreciable —declaró.

Él sonrió torcidamente.

—Es posible.

—No sé qué vas a conseguir con esto.

—Yo tampoco —murmuró él, pero Hermione no lo entendió.

—Puedes parar aquí. No quiero seguir respirando el mismo aire que tú.

—Eso debería decirlo yo — dijo Malfoy mirándole con hostilidad.

Antes de darse cuenta, la limusina ya estaba en la entrada de su casa. Sebastian le abrió la puerta.

—Oh, no era necesario abrirme la puerta...

—No se preocupe, señorita. No es problema.

—¡Claro que no! Es su trabajo —dijo Draco.

—Me voy. Gracias por traerme —se dirigió a Sebastian educada y amable.

—No hay de qué —respondió el anciano.

—¿Y a mí no me das las gracias? —preguntó Malfoy jocoso.

—Claro que no.

—¿No quieres que te acompañe a la puerta?

—No.

—Pues lo haré.

Y bajó del coche. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Nunca entendería que se le pasaba a ese chico por la cabeza. Ella no tenía nada interesante. Ni siquiera era particularmente llamativa para meterse con ella. No daba mucho juego para ello.

Él caminó con ella hasta que hubo introducido sus llaves en la cerradura.

—Ya puedes irte.

Hermione le miró fijamente a los ojos. Aquellos ojos verde grisáceo, tan especiales, tan profundos, tan intensos... Inevitablemente recordó aquel encuentro con él en el aula de música y se ruborizó al instante.

Malfoy sonrió y Hermione tuvo la sensación de que era algo dulce. Poco típico en él. A continuación tiró de la coleta de la chica, dejando caer su larga melena oscura libremente. Le dio la goma del pelo y acarició un mechón de su cabello con sus largos dedos.

—Te favorece más el pelo suelto —dijo, con gesto absorto. Pronto se dio cuenta de su acto—. Bueno, me voy. Te veo mañana.

Hermione no respondió. Entró en casa a toda prisa. El corazón le latía fuertemente, ¿qué había sido aquello? ¿Cómo que le quedaba mejor suelto? ¿De qué puñetas iba?

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione permaneció largo rato embobada frente al espejo del cuarto de baño. Se miraba su melena suelta y se preguntaba si era verdad que le favorecía. A ella siempre le había gustado llevar el pelo suelto, pero su madre no consentía aquello. Barbara quería que fuera cuanto más presentable mejor a aquel estúpido centro privado, cumbre de la mala educación y consentimiento de muchos padres sobrados de dinero cuyos hijos son incapaces de pensar por sí mismos. O eso pensaba Hermione. Quizá Nott era el único que se alejaba de esa imagen, o Luna. Luna... ¿Hasta cuánto tiempo iba a estar sin hablarle? Se acarició el mismo mechón de pelo que acarició Malfoy el día anterior y casi instantáneamente se sonrojó.

—Argh ¿En qué puñetas estoy pensando? —gruñó para sí.

El traqueteo de la puerta del baño la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—Herms, ¿piensas salir del baño algún día? —se trataba de Benjamin.

—¡Ya voy!

Abrió la puerta del baño y se encontró a su hermano frente a ella de brazos cruzados.

—¿Qué miras? ¿Eres un _booger_ que estás en la puerta del baño? —preguntó Hermione fingiendo seriedad.

—Muy graciosa. Llevas siglos aquí encerrada, necesitaba entrar —recriminó él.

—Bueno, pues ya tienes el baño libre.

Apenas avanzó por el pasillo cuando su hermano la llamó.

—Por cierto, Herms, ayer vi a Ginny... Me comentó que estaba pensando en llamarte.

Al oír ese nombre, Hermione sintió una punzada de melancolía en el pecho. Ginny y ella estaban tan unidas que le resultaba triste pensar que desde que entró a Hogwarts no tiene ningún tipo de noticia de ella.

—Ah... Muy bien —se limitó a decir ella.

—Últimamente estás muy borde —comentó Benjamin y acto seguido se encerró en el baño.

¿Borde? ¿Ella? Era posible, sí... Pero con su hermano era, quizá, la persona con la que menos borde debía de comportarse.

Al entrar a clase pudo apreciar que Luna no había venido ¿Dónde se metería esa chica? Ya había apreciado que desaparecía algunas horas y reaparecía en otras. Cuando se sentó en su pupitre vio que estaba completamente rallado. Le iba ser imposible escribir sobre esa superficie. Las horas pasaron, para su sorpresa, más rápido que otros días. La alarma que anunciaba la hora de comer sonó y en un par de segundos después una sombra chocaba contra su pupitre.

—Hola, Nott... —murmuró ella.

—¿Quieres que comamos juntos? —preguntó él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Era la primera vez que él le ofrecía comer juntos.

—Vale —le devolvió la sonrisa.

Sentados en el césped del patio, comenzaron a comer. Más bien, Hermione comenzó a comer. Theodore se limitaba a observarla.

—Me pone nerviosa que me mires tan fijamente —dijo ella.

—Lo siento —sonrió.

—¿No te vas a comprar nada de comer?

—No tengo mucha hambre, la verdad.

—Ya... —murmuró.

—¿Puedo probar un poco?

Aquella pregunta sorprendió a la chica.

—Eh... sí, sí, claro —dijo algo nerviosa mientras le extendía su fiambrera con empanadillas caseras. Le ponía algo nerviosa pensar que iba a probar un niño rico su comida.

—Está muy rico. Hermione le sonrió, pero pronto su mirada se volvió algo dolorida.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Theodore.

—No es nada...

Él frunció el ceño. Parecía un perrito.

—¿Aún no te has reconciliado con Luna?

La chica le miró al oír ese nombre y resopló asintiendo.

—Es imposible. Entre que unos días no viene a clase y que, cuando lo hace, me evita descaradamente...

Theodore acarició el hombro de la chica.

—No te preocupes, seguro que dentro de poco lo arregláis —dijo él tratando de consolarla—. No me has dicho por qué os peleasteis.

—Oh, bueno, porque... —le daba vergüenza decirle a Nott que trató de averiguar si sucedió algo entre ellos dos de forma poco sutil—. Porque le estuve preguntando una cosa que ella no quería responder.

—¿Qué cosa? Hermione le miró fijamente, seria.

—Dime Nott... ¿Te gusta Luna? ¿Ha sucedido algo entre ella y tú alguna vez? —cuestionó directamente.

Él se mostró claramente sorprendido ante las preguntas pero pronto en su cara de sorpresa se dibujó una sonrisa que resultaba algo misteriosa. No era como su sonrisa inocente habitual.

—¿Quieres saberlo? —preguntó y Hermione asintió con la cabeza, expectante—. Bien, pues es una historia muy larga, así que te la contaré luego. Al finalizar las clases te espero en el aula de desdoble siete.

—¿Por qué ahí?

—Ya lo verás...

A lo lejos, observándoles, había una figura alta de pelo platino. Malfoy contempló el instante en que Nott posó su mano inocentemente en el hombro de Hermione y una oleada de rabia se agitó en todos los rincones de su interior. Apretó los puños. Le sacaba de quicio aquella chica.

Finalmente llegó el final de las clases. Hermione recogió todo lo más rápido que pudo cuando vio que Nott ya había salido de clase. Estaba impaciente por conocer aquella historia. El aula de desdoble no estaba muy lejos de la suya, por lo que no le fue muy difícil encontrarla. Sin embargo, lo que encontró dentro de ella no era lo que esperaba.

El aula estaba entreabierta y pudo oír algunas voces salir de ella. Dio un leve empujón para poder asomar la cabeza y ver si estaba Nott dentro y, si era así, con quién. Se encontró con una pareja apoyada a un pupitre. Se estaban dando un beso. La chica estaba colgada del cuello del chico y Hermione solo podía ver la espalda de ambos. Pero cuando se separaron vio el rostro del hombre pronunciando el nombre de ella. "Luna" salió de la boca de la persona más inesperada. El profesor Lockhart. Aquel atractivo profesor de educación física y Luna, juntos, en un aula vacía, a oscuras.

El corazón de Hermione frenó. Estaba en _shock_. Aquella imagen era un gran impacto para ella. No se lo podía creer. No entendía nada. Salió corriendo de allí en dirección al final del pasillo sin poder borrar aquella imagen de su mente. Cuando fue a doblar la esquina chocó con una persona ¿Nott? No, Malfoy.

Ella se quedó quieta cuando le vio. Y su corazón aun comenzó a palpitar con más velocidad que antes. Hermione permaneció mirándole fijamente y este hizo lo mismo, pero su mirada era cruel, muy diferente a la de los últimos días.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces? —preguntó él con un tono de voz seco, distante, malvado.

—¿Eh...? —¡Quítate de en medio, pobretona! —gritó Malfoy propinándole a la chica un fortísimo empujón que la llevó al suelo.

Hermione, en el suelo, miró con sorpresa y miedo a Malfoy. Estaba tan aturdida que le costaba levantarse. Un ruido tras ella provocó que se girase. A lo lejos estaba Luna, que se había asomado para ver que era aquel escándalo. Cuando la vio no pudo evitar sentir como la impotencia se apoderaba de ella y casi sin querer un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos. No podía asimilar que acababa de pasar. Que estaba pasando.

—¿No te piensas levantar? Volvió a mirar a Malfoy. Malfoy, ese demonio. Se levantó nerviosa, tambaleándose levemente, y fue directa a arañar la cara de Draco. Él no tuvo tiempo de apartarse, por lo que se quedaron grabadas dos marcas en su perfecta piel.

Hermione salió disparada de ahí. Menos mal que era viernes y tenía un fin de semana por delante para maldecir a todas esas personas. Y Nott... ¿Le dijo aquel lugar porque sabía lo que se iba a encontrar? Algo le decía que sí. Era muy consciente de ello.

* * *

 _Espero que os haya gustado. Supongo que no os imaginabáis lo de Luna y el profesor +_+ Este Lockhart es más guapo en mi mente que en las pelis hahaha_

 _Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron review en el anterior capítulo:_

Sam Wallflower, .HR, aikotamae, Serena Princesita Hale, LuNaChocoO, amargaritasgarcian, Eliana, guest25, guest, PinkOz95

 _Besooos_

 **Vel-**


	8. Entre miradas

**Jaina:** Sí, a veces se me olvidan cambiar algunos nombres. Y sí, he cogido la historia de otra parte. De mi historia con el mismo nombre en Wattpad. Ya lo dije. Gracias por avisar de las cosas que se me escapan.

* * *

 **VII**

 ** _Entre miradas._**

El sonido del móvil la despertó la mañana del sábado. Se desperezó vagamente en la cama. ¿Qué hora sería? Con un movimiento de brazo similar a un zombie de _La noche de los muertos vivientes_ , agarró el teléfono. Antes de pulsar el botón de "descolgar", carraspeó.

—¿Sí...? —dijo con la voz irremediablemente ronca.

—Herms, ¿no estarías durmiendo?

La voz le resultaba indudablemente familiar. Se irguió en la cama con dificultad, ahogando un bostezo.

—¿Ginny? —preguntó.

—¡Coooorrecto! —exclamó.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Hacía tiempo que no sabía de ti... —comentó.

—Lo mismo puedo decir yo —replicó Ginny—. "¿Acaso ha hecho nuevas amigas en esa escuela de niños pijos?" Pensaba eso. Bueno, ya que no me llamabas.

Se rascó la cabeza antes de responder.

—Yo también me sentía así... Excepto en lo de los niños pijos, tú sigues yendo a un instituto público.

—Fíjate que tontas somos. Te llamaba para decirte que el próximo sábado vamos a salir a cenar. Iremos el viejo grupo. Y tú no podías faltar.

—¡Sí! Por supuesto, ¿a qué hora? —preguntó Hermione emocionada a la vez que se apartaba la manta de encima para salir de la cama.

—Pues nos vemos el próximo sábado a las ocho enfrente de la estación.

—Genial.

—Hasta el sábado.

—Hasta el sábado...

Colgó. Permaneció unos segundos observando el teléfono hasta que reaccionó, lo colocó en su respectivo lugar y se calzó las zapatillas de andar por casa. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que ocurrió el día anterior. Si ya le era difícil cruzar palabra con Luna, después de aquel descubrimiento en el que el profesor Lockhart era partícipe, iba a ser más complicado de por sí. ¿Quién podía haberse imaginado algo semejante? Era consciente de que el profesor Lockhart, Gilderoy Lockhart, era un hombre joven muy atractivo, a la par que tenía un carácter humilde. Aun así la situación continuaba siendo muy surrealista.

Pobre de ella.

Una apacible melodía inundaba cada rincón de la mansión de la familia Malfoy. Procedía de un piano de cola negro, perfectamente cuidado y sorprendentemente antiguo. Sonaba Chopin: Nocturno en mi menor, Op.72 No.1. Los dedos de Malfoy bailaban sobre el piano dando vida a aquella obra triste, la cual reflejaba ese mar de sentimientos que se hallaba en su interior. Ese mar muerto desde hacía largo tiempo.

Toc, toc. La melodía se detuvo.

—Adelante —dijo sereno.

La puerta de su habitación fue abierta por una mujer de apariencia normal. Vestía un traje negro, de uniforme, y llevaba su pelo recogido por un moño. Algunas canas podían asomarse. Rondaba unos cuarenta y tantos años de edad. Se trataba de la ama de llaves.

—Lamento interrumpir, señorito. Su padre ha llamado: dice que volverá en dos semanas —Malfoy hizo una mueca de repulsión, como si recibir noticias de su padre no fuera motivo para ser notificado—. También ha llegado una carta de su hermana para usted —anunció extendiendo la carta con una leve reverencia.

Al escuchar la palabra 'hermana', la expresión del chico cambió por completo y en sus ojos se reflejaron destellos de ilusión. Malfoy repudiaba a su padre pero adoraba a su hermana. La cogió cortésmente, mostrando respeto hacia aquella mujer que únicamente realizaba su trabajo.

—Gracias, Dona —la mujer inclinó la cabeza en señal de respuesta y abandonó la estancia. Malfoy se sentó sobre la butaca del piano. Estuvo analizando el sobre con detenimiento. Él y sus manías. Acto seguido, abrió la carta con sumo cuidado, como si se fuera a desvanecer por hacerlo un poco más veloz. Reconoció la caligrafía de su hermana y comenzó a leer.

" _Querido Malfoy:_

 _¿Cómo estás hermanito? Aquí hace un tiempo fantástico, como siempre. Cada vez queda menos para terminar la carrera, aunque a padre no le haga gracia. Me encanta pintar, lo último que he hecho ha sido un paisaje del Sena. Creo que ha quedado muy bonito, me gustaría enseñártelo. Lo único que se me resiste son los retratos, no termina de convencerme mi estilo. Estoy segura de que cuando vaya harás tú de modelo, ¿a qué sí?_

 _Por cierto, no te lo he dicho, ¿verdad? Voy la semana que viene, el domingo (suponiendo que te llegue esta carta a su debido tiempo). Qué ganas tengo de verte. Más te vale que no estés haciendo de las tuyas en el instituto o voy a tener que tomar medidas... Ay... También me gustaría visitar Hogwarts, al fin y al cabo yo también estudié allí._ _No sé cuánto tiempo me quedaré, espero que sea bastante._

 _¡Nos vemos en breves!_

 _Tu bonita hermana Clarice"_

Tras soltar un suspiro de añoranza, cerró la carta y la guardó en el primer cajón de su escritorio. Allí, en la zona de la derecha, se encontraban absolutamente todas las cartas que le había enviado su hermana desde que partió a estudiar Bellas Artes a Francia. Se mantuvo un instante frente a la puerta, dudando si salir o no.

Finalmente se decantó por la primera opción y se dirigió al ala este de la mansión. En ella pasó por una salita. Era amplia, con un sofá y dos sillones, todos ellos de colores pastel. Al fondo había una habitación cuya puerta tenía un pomo con la forma de una rosa. Entró en ella.

Una mujer relativamente joven, de cabello rubio platino con mechas negras estaba sentada sobre la cama. Portaba un libro entre las manos que leía con una expresión serena y una sonrisa cansada. Era muy hermosa.

—Madre —llamó Malfoy desde la puerta, tocando el marco para avisar de su presencia.

La mujer levantó la vista del libro para posarse en su hijo. Le dedicó una sonrisa cansada.

—Hola cariño... —su voz sonaba débil—. ¿Sucede algo?

El chico la miró con algo de pena. Se aproximó hacia ella hasta quedar yuxtaposados.

—He recibido una carta de Clarice —notificó—. Dice que estará aquí la próxima semana.

—Eso es genial... —dijo su madre sin eliminar la sonrisa. Tenía unos ojos azul celesete que destellaban ilusión.

Malfoy quiso dedicarle unas palabras, pero no lo hizo. Volvió hasta su habitación rápidamente y le dio una potente patada a la cama. Abrigaba sentimientos de rabia e impotencia. De repente, como si de una flecha se tratase, la imagen de Granger se clavó en su mente. Apretó los puños. Sus emociones le dejaban una mala sensación en el interior y sólo encontraba evasión de ello culpando de sus males a Hermione Granger.

La esquina de un folio de libreta estaba siendo decorada minuciosamente a base de pequeños dibujos carentes de sentido y caricaturas mal hechas; los modelos: sus compañeros de clase. Hermione sentía como los nervios la asfixiaban. Era lunes otra vez y todo continuaba igual. Nott le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice, aquella misma mañana, al verla entrar en el aula. Ambos conocían aquello que, seguramente, Luna ocultaba y protegía con ahínco. Sentada en su maltratado pupitre a manos de esos despiadados chicos de la élite, Hermione notaba en sus carnes como la mirada de Luna descansaba en ella. Cabía la más remota posibilidad de que la rubia intuyera que Hermione le había visto con Lockhart, pero la becada no planeaba mencionar una sola palabra al respecto. No sabía cómo mirar a su amiga a la cara. Aquello parecía una telenovela.

Apenas había sonado la campana cuando Hermione encontró a Luna junto a ella. No esperaba aquello. Hermione miraba el pupitre fijamente tratando de evitar cualquier contacto visual con la rubia, de vez en cuando la observaba a través del rabillo del ojo. La rubia se metía su melena tras las orejas; en sus ojos se delataba toda la inquietud que experimentaba en aquellos instantes.

—Oye, Hermione... —dijo al fin.

Hermione cerró los ojos por un momento, como si tratara de absorber fuerzas. Los abrió y se giró hacia la chica con una expresión despreocupada.

—¿Sí?, dime...

—¿Estás bien? No sé qué sucedió el viernes con Malfoy pero no te vi buena cara... —inquirió Luna moviendo los dedos de sus manos en señal de inquietud.

—Sí, estoy bien... —mintió.

¿Le decía que le había visto con el profesor o no? Pasaron unos segundos que se le antojaron eternos. Luna seguía allí, analizándola; queriendo decir algo pero sin saber qué.

—Escucha Hermione... —comenzó recelosa—. El viernes... bueno, ¿cuánto tiempo llevabas allí? —soltó súbitamente.

Hermione se giró instantáneamente hacia ella y le dedicó una mirada cargada de reproche. Luna había permanecido dos interminables semanas sin dirigirle la palabra por el asunto más banal del mundo y, en aquel momento, sólo le hablaba para asegurar que su secreto se mantenía a salvo. Sólo por interés y fingiendo que sentía preocupación por ella. Aquello hirió e irritó a Hermione a partes iguales.

—Si te refieres a si te vi con... —dudó entre nombrar al profesor Lockhart o no—, _él_ , la respuesta es sí —informó—. Me tengo que ir —se levantó de su asiento y salió del aula, Theodore, que había estado de espectador durante la conversación de las chicas, la siguió.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que Hermione andaba en silencio siendo consciente de la presencia de Nott tras ella. Quería decir algo, pero también estaba incomoda con él.

—Hermiooooone…—dijo canturreando Theodore.

Hermione suspiró resignada. Lo que no iba a hacer era ignorarle. Se giró para mirarle a la cara.

—Tú lo sabías —enunció.

—Sí —afirmó él moviendo los hombros.

—¿Por qué no me contaste nada?

Nott pasó un brazo por el hombro de la chica.

—Porque no era asunto mío... Creí mejor que te enteraras tú sola.

—Ya...

Al finalizar las clases no cruzó la mirada con su amiga. No tenía ánimos para ello. Estaba desanimada y desilusionada. Se sentía hasta traicionada. Ni siquiera la llamada que recibió de Ginny la animó. Creía que su único amigo en aquellos momentos era Nott, lo cual no era de mucha ayuda puesto que a veces resultaba una auténtica lucha hablar con él sin que esa sensación enigmática se interpusiera en la conversación.

Todo el mundo estaba recogiendo todo su material escolar para ir a sus casas. Hermione apoyó la cabeza sobre el pupitre y cerró los ojos.

Permaneció un largo momento en aquella posición. Sintió como una voz masculina, familiar le susurraba unas palabras en el oído: "No te quedes aquí dormida". Abrió los ojos súbitamente. No había nadie en todo el aula. Estaba completamente sola. ¿Qué había sido aquello? Había sentido como si alguien estuviera con ella. Miró su reloj de muñeca. Se había quedado dormida y ya había perdido el autobús. Genial, últimamente nada le salía bien. Parecía como si el mundo estuviera en su contra.

Colgó su mochila sobre su hombro, y salió de la clase. No supo realmente como sucedió, pero acabó apareciendo frente al aula de música. Donde descubrió a Malfoy tocar una melancólica canción al piano. Se asomó y vio que estaba vacía. Tras vacilar un momento entró en la estancia. Se acercó lentamente al piano de cola. Se sentó despacio en el taburete de terciopelo rojo y abrió con sumo cuidado la tapa del piano. Había dejado la mochila apoyada en la pata del piano. Cerró los ojos y tras soltar un poco de aire tocó una tecla.

El sonido inundó la sala al instante. Tocó más teclas al azar, sintiendo como las notas musicales decoraban toda la estancia como si fueran las pinceladas de un cuadro impresionista. Abrió los ojos. Ojalá supiera tocar. Era una absoluta negada para la música. Le encantaba escucharla pero se le daba fatal hacerla. Al igual que cantar. Siguió tecleando el piano hasta que una voz a detuvo.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces, pobretona?

Dio media vuelta para ver quien hablaba, aunque no era necesario porque lo sabía de antemano. Malfoy.

—Nada —respondió ella con vergüenza.

—Pues entonces esfúmate —exigió. Hermione abrió la boca incrédula.

—No me da la gana.

—Joder, ¿por qué eres tan irritante? —preguntó Malfoy haciendo una mueca exagerada con todas las facciones de su cara.

—¿Y tú por qué eres tan estúpido? —con el mal día que llevaba, lo último que necesitaba era soportar las estupideces de aquel narcisista con trastornos de personalidad.

Malfoy comenzó a acercarse a ella poco a poco, con sutileza, hasta estar a una distancia prudente. Por su parte Hermione se puso en pie y se detuvo frente a él, plantándole cara.

—Venga, ¿me vas a empujar como la otra vez? —le retó la chica, con una mirada de desafío.

Él sonrió torcidamente.

—¿Eso quieres? —dijo él acercándose un poco más a ella. Cada vez estaban más cerca el uno del otro.

—Sí —asintió ella con fervor. Malfoy la agarró de los hombros.

—Podría pegarte en lugar de sólo empujarte.

—Podrías, podrías... —hizo burla ella—. Solo eres un cobarde y un niño mimado.

Las miradas de ambos se estaban batiendo en duelo. La profundidad de los ojos grisáceos de Malfoy contrastaban con la sinceridad que se reflejaban en los de Granger. Dos miradas muy diferentes. Una de desdén y otra de orgullo, pero miradas al fin y al cabo.

—¿Tú crees? —sus manos se dirigieron hacia el pelo de la chica para agarrarlo con crueldad. Hermione hizo una mueca de dolor.

—No lo creo. Lo sé.

Él tiró de su pelo con más fuerza. Sentía como la respiración de él chocaba en su frente. Estaban muy cerca, tanto que podía sentir su olor. Su perfume. ¿Cuál sería? En ese momento en el cual estaban sin apartar la vista el uno del otro, como si sólo estuvieran ellos dos en el mundo, sintió como un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Como su corazón comenzó a latir más aceleradamente.

Malfoy no dejaba de mirarla. Había olvidado de qué estaban hablando, sólo la miraba. Mientras tenía en su mano el cabello de la chica sintió la suavidad de éste. Entonces apreció que la chica tenía unas pestañas muy largas y que sus ojos, para tener ese color tan corriente, eran los más bonitos que había visto nunca. Y fue en aquel preciso instante, en que ambos estaban en silencio, que tanto él como ella fueron conscientes de lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos.

Hermione fue la primera en hacer el primer movimiento y apartarse rápidamente de él.

—¿No irás a arañarme otra vez?

—Oh, veo que se te ha quitado la marca. Debería hacerlo otra vez, te hace parecer más hombre, ¿lo sabías? —dijo ella con sorna.

—Eres insoportable —sentenció.

—Gracias.

Y tras coger su mochila echó a correr con una sonrisa de victoria. Nunca se dejaría intimidar más por él. Nadie volvería a reírse de ella así.

O eso pensaba.

* * *

 _En el siguiente capítulo tendremos detalles de Luna y el profesor. Y también de Nott. ¿Tenéis ganas? La verdad es que yo sí :P_

 _Gracias a los **reviews** del anterior capítulo:_

Jaina, Jaina-Mx, Sam Wallflower, Serena Princesita Hale, .HR, amargaritasgarcian, PinknOz95, HermyDH, vero, Guest

 _Besos  
_

 **Vel-**


	9. El principio de un mal sábado

**Capítulo 08**

 ** _El principio de un mal sábado._**

La semana pasó como una ráfaga de viento. Todo permanecía igual. Entre Malfoy y ella continuaba esa relación indescriptible. Realmente pocas palabras se habían dirigido aquella semana. Cuando se cruzaban por los pasillos, cuando sus miradas se encontraban, sentían un sentimiento eléctrico, señal de que algo pasaba. Hermione sabía de qué se trataba. Draco no quería saberlo.

Con Luna pasó algo similar. Theodore era el único amigo que tenía Hermione dentro de Hogwarts. Parecía feliz de ver como Luna y Granger se estaban separando cada vez más. Hermione apreció aquello en la sonrisa despreocupada de Nott, pero no podía cuestionarle nada porque apenas le conocía.

Sentada en el sofá, con las piernas cruzadas y un moño mal hecho. Así se encontraba Hermione el viernes por la tarde. Eran apróximadamente las siete. Con suerte, tendría dos días para no pensar ni en Luna ni en el siempre trastornado Draco Malfoy. Solo quería perder el tiempo dentro de las páginas del libro que tenía entre las manos.

—¿Y papá y mamá? —frenó su lectura Benjamin con la pregunta.

—Han ido a comprar —respondió ella desinteresadamente—. Si no perdieras tanto tiempo encerrado en tu habitación hablando con teléfono te enterarías. Por cierto, ¿con quién hablabas?

—Con la rana Gustavo —replicó sonriente.

Hermione enarcó las cejas.

—No sé por qué no me extraña nada... —comentó.

¡Ding, dong! El sonido del timbre alertó a los dos hermanos.

—Ve tú —ordenó ella.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque yo estoy sentada leyendo.

Benjamin bufó e hizo lo encomendado. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una chica algo más bajita que su hermana, de un largo pelo rubio, piel blanca y ojos color avellana.

—Hola... Me llamo Luna —se introdujo—. ¿Está Hermione?

Él parpadeó tres veces antes de responder.

—Sí. Un segundo —dijo ligeramente nervioso, entornando la puerta.

Entró nuevamente al salón, donde se encontraba su hermana leyendo.

—Hermione.

—Estoy leyendo, Benjamin —se limitó a contestar.

—Hoy estás más borde de lo normal.

Hermione levantó la vista del libro de Vladimir Nabokov.

—No, es sólo que ya sabes que no me gusta que me interrumpan mientras leo —corrigió vocalizando con algo de exageración cada palabra.

—Bueno, pues siento interrumpirte. Ha venido una tal Luna a verte.

La expresión de Hermione fue indudablemente de sorpresa. Sin decir nada y con la boca entreabierta, dejó el libro sobre el sofá y fue hacia la puerta. Allí vio a la mencionada.

—Hola —saludó seria.

—Hola Hermione... Verás, yo... —comenzó a hablar con dificultad a causa de los nervios y la timidez—. Quiero pedirte perdón —dijo al fin—. No pretendía que lo mío con Lockhart saliera a la luz. Y no te lo conté porque es algo delicado.

—No tienes que disculparte conmigo —cortó ella.

—Insisto. Si aceptas perdonarme te lo contaré todo.

Hermione estuvo a punto de negarse, pero vio que el rostro de preocupación y el ceño fruncido de Lovegood no era algo para aparentar.

—Está bien —cedió dibujando una leve sonrisa—. ¿Quieres pasar?

—Sí, gracias.

Con un gesto cordial la invitó a ir a su habitación. Mientras subían las escaleras, Hermione hizo un gesto a Benjamin para que no molestara. Por su parte, él levantó los hombros en señal de desentendimiento.

—Puedes sentarte en la silla o en la cama. Donde prefieras —indicó ella—. ¿Quieres algo de beber? ¿Para comer?

—No, no te molestes. Tranquila —respondió sentándose sobre la cama.

Hermione reparó en el aspecto de la rubia. Tenía una falda blanca y una rebeca beige. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana.

—¿Cómo te ha dado tiempo a cambiarte tan rápido y a venir?

—He salido un poco antes... No me encontraba bien.

—Ahá —murmuró.

—¿Por... por dónde quieres que empiece? —Preguntó mirándola con incertidumbre.

—Por donde consideres tú.

—Bien...

Luna cogió aire y se llenó los pulmones con él. A continuación, comenzó a contar su historia:

»Yo nunca he sido buena a la hora de socializar con nadie. Mi vida en Hogwarts siempre fue muy tranquila. Yo provengo de una familia con dinero, por lo que, al contrario que a ti, nunca he sufrido ningún tipo de extorsión en la escuela. Sin embargo, no tenía amigos. Apenas hablaba con nadie. Sólo con los compañeros de clase, para lo justo y necesario.

»Mi mejor amiga, en los recreos, era la biblioteca. Y así continuó hasta mediados de tercero. Hace dos años. Una mañana, como otra cualquiera, me encontraba en la biblioteca. Ese día me había fugado las clases. En ocasiones me agobiaba y no podía asistir a ellas.

»Tenía la nariz oculta en un libro, en una historia nueva. Estaba sentada en una de las mesas de la estancia. La encargada no estaba. Por aquel entonces había una mala organización con la encargada de la biblioteca. Un chico se sentó a mi lado y se quedó mirándome. Yo le devolví la mirada. Noté que era algo mayor, pero no consideraba que fuera mucho mayor que yo.

»"¿Te gusta leer?" Me preguntó. Yo le miré y fruncí el ceño. La gente no se había interesado hasta ese día por mí. Él me miraba con una sonrisa y pronto quedé atrapada en sus ojos azules.

»"¿Trabajas aquí?" Le pregunté. Él sonrió de nuevo y asintió con la cabeza. Supuse que era el nuevo encargado de la biblioteca juzgando su edad. Aquel día nuestra conversación se quedó allí.

»Los días siguientes fueron similares. Él se sentaba en mi mesa, me miraba leer o leía él algo. Le pregunté su nombre. "Gilderoy Lockhart" fue su respuesta. No tardamos en ser amigos. Para mí era mi primer amigo. Una persona importante en mi vida.

»Y así llegó final de curso. Y con él, verano. No nos vimos mucho por vacaciones. Alguna vez nos llamábamos y nos veíamos. Una vez sentí como una espina se incrustó en mi corazón por pensar en la remota posibilidad de que tras verano no volviéramos a vernos. "¿El próximo año continuarás siendo el encargado de la biblioteca?" Un día, cuando estábamos juntos, realicé esa cuestión. Él miró a otro lado y esquivó mi pregunta.

»Antes de que terminaran las vacaciones, nos vimos una última vez y fue en ese momento cuando yo le dije como realmente me sentía. Él me abrazó con ternura y me besó la frente. Luego solo susurró: "Aun eres muy pequeña". Casi me puse a llorar, pero él cogió mi mano y me llevó a la feria. Me hizo sentir realmente pequeña aquella vez, pero fui feliz.

»Después de aquel día, no volvió a responder mis llamadas. Hasta que nos volvimos a ver en el instituto, y ahí fue cuando descubrí que iba a ser mi profesor de deporte. Me trataba con indiferencia. Como a lo que era al fin y al cabo: una alumna. Pero yo me sentía mal. Desplazada de nuevo. Aislada. Traté de hablar con él varias veces pero me ignoraba.

»Pero nos volvimos a encontrar en la biblioteca, un día cualquiera. Ese día le hablé, él se giró cuando me dirigí a él. Fue en ese momento cuando las lágrimas escaparon. Lloraba y no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. Le quería. Lo supe. Ya no cabía duda. Él me decía que no podía hacer nada. Éramos profesor y alumna. Me sentía como en una telenovela.

»Sin embargo, yo no me rendí, no podía rendirme y no quería hacerlo. Y así, sin darme cuenta, él me fue aceptando. A mí y la situación. Y nadie nos debía descubrir. Empezamos a salir a mediados del curso pasado. En secreto, al igual que a día de hoy.

Hermione se frotaba las manos mientras escuchaba la historia que relataba Luna.

—Y... ¿Cómo lo sabe Theodore?

—Sí... Eso te quería contar.

»Era una mañana como otra cualquiera. Nos encontramos en la biblioteca como hacíamos de costumbre, en la estantería del final, donde estaban todos los libros viejos. Cometimos una imprudencia. No supe hasta el día siguiente que Nott se encontraba en la biblioteca en ese momento. Él me lo dijo. Al inicio me asusté. Tenía miedo de que dijera algo pero afirmó que no lo haría. Y así pasó un breve período de tiempo hasta que comencé a sufrir chantaje por parte de Nott, que aún se mantiene actualmente.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? —Cuestionó Hermione incrédula.

—Sí... Me descubrió por puro accidente. A su vez me ayuda a guardar el secreto. No obstante, debo de hacer muchas cosas que me pide.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas? —Indagó.

—Hacerle los deberes, quedar con él fuera de clases algún día únicamente para acompañarle a algunos sitios... —explicó.

—Entonces... Debes de odiarle.

—No. En realidad no termino de odiarlo. Le guardo un poco de rencor pero no acaba de portarse mal conmigo. Únicamente se aprovecha en algunas ocasiones.

—No entiendo qué relación tenéis.

—Por compromiso —aclaró Luna—. Me pone nerviosa cuando se acerca a mí muchas veces. Gilderoy, quiero decir, Lockhart, no lo sabe. Desconoce esta situación por completo. No se lo puedo decir porque si Theodore lo descubre, lo hará público. Y eso puede meterle en serios problemas y no quiero —la voz de Luna comenzó a temblar—. No quiero que por mi culpa le pase nada. Por eso no te lo conté.

Hermione se acercó a ella y posó una mano sobre el hombro de la rubia en señal de consuelo.

—Tranquila, no pasa nada. Comprendo que no dijeras nada porque no tenías conmigo tampoco tanta confianza como para hacerlo. Te agradezco que me lo hayas dicho ahora.

Sin embargo, para Hermione, la mayor sorpresa fue la actitud que tuvo Nott hacia Luna. No esperaba aquello de él.

—¿Quieres... Quieres que hable con él? —Preguntó Granger con su mejor intención.

Luna negó con la cabeza.

—No. Si lo haces se dará cuenta de que te lo he dicho —sonrió—. Pero gracias.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Tienes planes para mañana? —Interrogó.

La rubia frunció el ceño.

—No...

—Pues, ¿te apetece venir conmigo? He quedado con unos viejos amigos de mi anterior escuela —invitó Hermione con total cordialidad.

Luna no pudo evitar sonreír y aceptar. Sería la primera vez que quedaban fuera de Hogwarts.

* * *

Era sábado, las doce del mediodía aproximadamente. Habían dos individuos sentados en los sillones de la sala de estar del gran caserón de la familia Malfoy. Ambos tenían el pelo azabache. Uno era del sexo opuesto al otro.

—¿Puedo saber qué queréis para qué me molestéis un sábado por la mañana? —Cuestionó Draco rascándose la nuca mientras se adentraba en la estancia.

El chico sonrió.

—Venga, Draco, sabes que yo siempre tiendo a incordiarte los fines de semana —dijo Theodore.

Draco bufó.

—De ti no me sorprende —respondió—, pero, ¿qué hace ella aquí?

El dedo índice de Malfoy apuntaba a Pansy Parkinson que le observaba con picardía.

—Deberías ir acostumbrándote a mi presencia cerca de tu entorno —aconsejó ella.

—Me niego.

—Allá tú —dijo Parkinson riendo.

Nott carraspeó para tomar turno de palabra.

—Y dime, Draco, ¿vas a hacer algo esta tarde que no sea encerrarte en tu casa tocando una melancólica canción con el piano?

Malfoy le fulminó con la mirada.

—Contigo no pienso salir —sentenció. Posó su mirada en Pansy—. Contigo menos.

—Venga, querido primo, antes salíamos más a menudo. Además, tu ratita saldrá hoy...

El rubio, que estuvo manteniéndose todo el rato andando de un rincón a otro, se detuvo en seco.

—¿Quién?

—Granger —respondió con brillo en sus ojos—. Vamos, Draco, no me digas que no te apetece molestarla...

Draco dibujó en su rostro una mueca de extrañeza.

—Creí que tú y ella eráis amigos.

—Bueno, yo no tengo nada en contra de ella —afirmó Theodore—. Pero me gusta ver tu cara cuando ella está cerca de ti.

—Pues te quedas sin verla. No pienso salir —sentenció.

—¿Acaso le tienes miedo?

Theodore le estaba retando y Malfoy odiaba aquello. Que le tomaran por estúpido o cualquier cosa. Él era el rey y lo debía demostrar. Pues, ¿cómo él iba a sentir temor de una andrajosa como Hermione Granger? Si era necesario, iría a buscarla.

—De acuerdo. ¿A qué hora y dónde?

Pansy miró al chico con desaprobación pero no comentó nada. Empezaba a estar harta de la insufrible obsesión de Draco con los becados. No. No eran los becados. Sabía que aquella historia había finalizado hace tiempo. La única fijación de Draco era aquella chica.

* * *

Un grupo de jóvenes se situaba en la puerta de la estación de Charing Cross. Eran dos chicas y un chico. Estaban esperando a una amiga para ir a cenar a un local cercano.

—¡Hola! —Exclamó una voz que se acercaba a ellos—. ¿Habéis esperado mucho?

Una chica de cabello liso y pelirrojo se acercó a ella.

—Hey, Hermione —saludó Ginny.

Pronto se percató en la compañía de su amiga.

—Ella es Luna —presentó, anticipándose a la pregunta que se quedó atascada en la punta de la lengua de su amiga—. Es amiga mía en el Hogwarts.

—Un placer —dijo Ginny cordialmente.

Las otras dos personas también se acercaron.

—Oh —soltó Hermione—. Déjame que te presente. Ellos también son amigos de la escuela. Elena y Ron.

—Encantada...

Elena Silver tenía el pelo de un castaño oscuro, completamente rizado y sus ojos tenían destellos de verde. Era de la estatura de Ginny y Hermione.

Por su parte, Ron Weasley era un chico caracterizado por su sonrisa y su optimismo. Su pelo rojizo y sus pecas eran lo que le identificaba. Era de las personas a las que Hermione echaba más de menos. Ambos eran muy amigos y la personalidad de Ron era, desde su punto de vista, la mejor del mundo.

—Cuanto tiempo hacía que no te veía —dijo Elena emocionada.

—Ya lo creo... —respondió Hermione.

Ron la abrazó cariñosamente en cuanto tuvo la ocasión. Hermione se sintió plena en los brazos de su amigo. Hacía mucho que no sentía esa sensación tan cálida. Quería a Ron como a un hermano, y estaba segura de que él sentía lo mismo. Siempre la ha ayudado cuando ha estado en problemas. Sentía que le debía mucho a ese chico y que era todo un apoyo. Que podría contar cuando lo necesitase. Mientras sentía el cariño de su abrazo, un sentimiento de nostalgia por su pasada vida la invadió.

En el momento en que se apartaron sonrientes, se dieron cuenta de un detalle.

—Ejem... —carraspeó una voz que a Hermione le resultaba impertinentemente familiar.

Draco Malfoy estaba de brazos cruzados mirando la escena, a la par que repiqueteaba con el pie en el suelo. A su lado se encontraba Nott conteniendo la risa. Para él era un circo ver a su primo.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —Preguntó Hermione sintiéndose irritada de repente.

—Eso lo pregunto yo —replicó Malfoy.

Los amigos de Hermione estaban sorprendidos por el modo en que se hablaban.

—Vamos a cenar al Big Piece —dijo con tirria.

—Casualmente yo también —respondió con un tono impertinente.

—¡¿Tú?! —Exclamó incrédula—. Pero si es una pizzería. No tiene la suficiente clase para ti.

—No decidas lo que tiene clase o no para mí, pobretona. Si te molesta mi presencia tendrás que tragar con ella.

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta. Definitivamente, iba a ser un sábado horrible.

* * *

 _Holaa, espero que os esté gustando la historia y tengáis ganas de seguir leyendo._

 _Dejadme vuestra opinión en algún querido review. Y como siempre gracias a quienes dejaron un review en el anterior capítulo:_  
Sam Wallflower, Serena Princesita Hale, .HR, PinknOz95, Arikau, rbensach, elena, Karla, Nanifetia, soy peque, Doppelganger94 

_Besitooos,_

 **Vel-**


	10. Me enfermas en sábado noche

_**Capítulo 09**_

 _ **Me enfermas en sábado noche**_

Hermione y sus amigos se situaban en una mesa pegada a la pared y cerca de la puerta de los servicios. No muy distanciados de ellos se encontraban Draco y Theodore, éste último en un regocijo interior superior a cualquier otro.

-Espero que no tarde mucho más en llegar la pizza -comentó impaciente Hermione.

Ron estaba sentado a su lado y Elena y Ginny en frente de ellos. Luna era la que se encontraba en el asiento del lateral, presidiendo aquella rectangular mesa de madera.

-Hermione, supongo que ya lo sabrás pero ese chico de antes no te quita el ojo de encima -informó Ginny-. ¿Quién es?

Ron fijó su atención en la futura respuesta de la chica.

-Es un estúpido -respondió-. Un niño de mamá de mi instituto. No le hagáis caso. Se alimenta de la atención de la gente. Es la fuente de su poder.

Luna dejó escapar una risilla y Hermione se alegró, pues notaba que la rubia se sentía incómoda ante la presencia de Nott en el local.

-Pues creo que la atención que necesita es la tuya -sentenció Elena.

En aquel momento llegó la camarera con la comanda de cada uno.

-Pues no lo creo -dijo ella una vez que la camarera se hubo marchado.

Fue a agarrar una porción de su cena cuando la siempre impertinente voz de Malfoy la detuvo.

-¡¿Vas a cogerlo con las manos, salvaje?! -Dejó escapar él.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿De dónde ha salido este extraterrestre? -Preguntó en voz baja Ron.

-Tú lo has dicho, es un extraterrestre -le susurró Hermione.

-¿No me vas a responder, maleducada? -Gimoteó indignado Draco.

La chica bufó y se giró hacia él.

-¿Me dejas cenar? Gracias -vaciló.

La barra donde Draco acumulaba su rabia comenzaba a llenarse poco a poco.

-Esa chica me irrita... -murmuró Draco.

Nott era incapaz de borrar de su cara una sonrisa. Le encantaba aquella situación. Era mejor de lo que creía. Además, estaba Luna. Parecía un espectáculo montado para él.

Un trozo de pizza se acercaba a la boca de Hermione sin poderlo evitar y Draco observaba el acto como si se tratara de una gran película. La mejilla de la chica había quedado manchada por tomate, pero ella ni se había percatado. Al pelirrojo aquello le hizo gracia. Sin embargo, cuando Ron limpió sonriente, con la ayuda de un pedazo de papel, la mancha de la mejilla de Hermione, el sentimiento que sintió Draco en su interior no era de gracia precisamente.

-Mira a la boba... No se le da bien comer con las manos tampoco... -escupió con retintín Malfoy.

Esta vez fue Luna la que replicó a Draco.

-Theodore -mencionó-. ¿Puedes decirle a tu amigo que se calle un rato?

A Hermione le sorprendió sobremanera que Luna le hablara así y al instante pudo ver como la cara de Draco se enrojecía. Éste hizo un amago de levantarse pero Theodore le agarró potentemente del brazo.

-Draco, con Luna no te metas -habló en un tono de voz tan bajo que sólo lo pudo oír Malfoy.

Draco se le quedó mirando con interés. Apoyó la cara sobre su mano y dibujó una mueca similar a una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Con que soy yo el obsesionado, ¿eh? -Comentó.

Luna sentía en la mirada de Hermione el asombro de ésta.

-Así se hace -animó Ginny.

-Dime una cosa, Ron -comenzó a decir Hermione-. ¿Sigues tocando la guitarra? La última vez que te oí tocar fue el verano pasado...

El chico le sonrió. La calidez de su sonrisa era perfecta en su pecosa imagen. Era muy diferente a Malfoy. Eso fue lo que pensó Hermione y se maldijo por ello. Por comparar a su mejor amigo con un déspota.

-Sí, claro -respondió él.

-Además está empezando a componer -informaron Ginny y Elena.

Hermione abrió la boca en señal de fascinación.

-Pero eso es genial -dijo.

-Sí, bueno. Ya sabes que lo mío es la acústica -explicó ruborizado. Carraspeó y miró a la morena más seriamente-. Cuando sea famoso podrás venir a todos mis conciertos gratis. Tú serás la invitada especial.

Ella rio y se rascó la oreja con sofoco, pero no respondió.

Una vez terminada la cena y pagada la cuenta, el grupo se puso en pie. Estaban decididos a salir a una de las discotecas de Londres.

Cuando Malfoy advirtió que había movimiento alrededor de Granger, él también se puso en pie, dándole un codazo a Nott para que hiciera lo propio.

-¿A dónde vas? -Preguntó a su objetivo.

-No te importa -respondió Hermione tajante.

Ginny se acercó a él.

-Vamos a alguna discoteca. ¿Te vienes? -Invitó.

-¿Pero te has vuelto loca? -Cuestionó Hermione acercándose a los dos.

-Está bien. Iré -manifestó su falsa molestia-. Pero iremos a donde yo diga -Hermione veía como se aproximaba una disparatada proposición-. Vamos al Black Bird Club.

-Eso es un club privado, idiota -enunció Hermione.

-¿Y qué?

-Que nosotros no somos socios ni tenemos dinero para serlo.

-Había olvidado que comías en la basura, pero no te preocupes -la cara de Granger enfurecía por momentos-. Mi familia es la dueña por lo que si vais conmigo os dejarán pasar -sonrió con triunfo.

La chica se resignó. Estaba harta de no poder librarse de él ni un fin de semana.

-Oye -esta vez fue Ron quien se dirigió a Malfoy-, el Black Bird Club está muy lejos de aquí.

En el momento en que Draco vio como aquel chico tuvo la insolencia de dirigirse a él con total calma, su sangre comenzó a hervir. Ese individuo no contribuía a que aumentase su buen humor. Lo que hizo fue posarse frente a él, como si estuviera plantándole cara, y fijó su mirada de gradiente gris en él. Parecía que lo estaba acuchillando con su imponente mirada.

-No te preocupes -respondió Draco con su característica mueca y arrastrando las palabras-. Llamaré a mi limusina.

La imagen de Ron era de pasmo y Hermione apreció como todos sus amigos, salvo Luna, estaban estupefactos. Por supuesto, ellos eran de clase media como ella, no estaban acostumbrados a tales lujos ni a tratar a gente con tales desequilibrios como Malfoy, algo a lo que ella se estaba comenzando a habituar.

Ella se vio obligada a ceder, pero notó que tanto Elena como Ginny estaban emocionadas por subir a una limusina. Al estar en el interior de ésta, el trayecto fue aún más incómodo que la cena en el Big Piece, y sentía que estar en el Black Bird sería el colmo de lo surrealista.

Hermione estaba flanqueada, en el asiento del vehículo, por Ron a un lado y Draco al otro. En frente de ella estaban Elena, Luna y Theodore. Lo mirara por donde la mirara, se trataba de una situación absolutamente incómoda. Por si fuera poco, Ginny se encontraba al otro lado de Malfoy.

Apreciaba como Theodore y Luna no intercambiaban palabra, pero como él se quedaba absorto mirando a la rubia, la cual no levantaba la vista del suelo. Hermione sentía como Draco estaba muy pegado a ella. Sus brazos estaban chocándose y podía sentir como su perfume narcisista era captado por su olfato. Entonces miró al otro lado, y vio como Ron la contemplaba. Se sintió extraña, el brazo de Malfoy hizo más presión sobre el suyo y su corazón dio un vuelco de sorpresa. Su rostro era de circunstancias.

-¿Estás bien? -Le preguntó Ron-. Estás muy roja...

La chica tenía la boca entreabierta y no había reparado en ello.

-Sí, estoy bien... -tranquilizó una vez que fue consciente de su cara de bobalicona.

-Oye, Granger... -llamó silencioso Malfoy-. Tu amiga no se despega de mí...

Hermione se asomó con disimulo hacia el lado donde estaba situada Ginny, la cual estaba estrechando el brazo de Draco. La idea de que su amiga pudiera querer ligar con Malfoy no se trataba sino de un mal presagio. Cuando Ginny quería poner sus zarpas sobre su presa, lo hacía. Y no paraba hasta cazarla.

Cuanto más abrazaba ella el brazo del chico, más podía apreciar Granger una mueca de horror en la cara de Draco que le resultaba terriblemente divertida.

No quedaba mucho trayecto para llegar al Black Bird Club. En aquel momento, Hermione reparó en su ropa. Iban a ir a un club privado, perteneciente al Imperio de la familia Malfoy y donde acude la gente con más estatus y poderío de la ciudad de Londres. Malfoy y Nott iban arreglados. Incluso Luna. Esas vestimentas formaban parte de su rutina aristocrática. Sin embargo, ella y sus amigos estaban relativamente arreglados. Lo suficiente como para ir a un lugar normal para la clase media. Cuanto deseaba que en el local a donde se dirigían no estuviera la gente vestida con ropas de gala.

Se giró hacia el pelirrojo y descubrió que la estaba mirando completamente serio. Tuvo la sensación de que sabía lo que estaba pensando y lo que le preocupaba.

-Eh -le dijo él-. Ya tendrás otras ocasiones para arreglarte más.

Aquello la desconcertó. No tenía la menor idea de a qué se refería con "otras ocasiones".

Antes de poder parpadear, la limusina frenó frente a la puerta del club y Sebastian abrió la puerta de la limusina.

-Y te parecerá correcto que Sebastian siga abriendo la puerta -recriminó Hermione.

-Oh, por favor, Granger. No se va a morir.

Al entrar al club, Hermione vio como todos sus pensamientos eran completamente ciertos. Aquello era de lujo. Sonaba música clásica y parecía más un hotel de cinco estrellas que un club.

-Chicos, seguidme, la sala que corresponde a la discoteca está por aquí -guió Draco, que iba saludando a todas las personas que se acercaban a él conforme avanzaba.

El grupo de Hermione suspiró de alivio. Se sentían fuera de lugar.

-Dime, ¿tú estás acostumbrada a esto? -preguntó Ron.

-Créeme que nunca te acostumbras -respondió ella-. Y esto también es nuevo para mí.

Hermione reparó en que Nott estaba muy cerca de Luna y que ésta imploraba ayuda con la mirada. Después de saber el tipo de relación que mantenían, a Hermione le era muy enrevesado fingir que lo ignoraba.

-¡Luna! -Reclamó repentinamente-. Ven. ¿Has visto esto? -Trató de buscar una excusa ante la astucia de Theodore, puesto que debía continuar aparentando desconocer su relación.

Draco les condujo hacia una gran puerta negra custodiada por dos hombres bien trajeados.

-Van conmigo -expresó.

Los hombres hicieron una cortés reverencia dedicada a Malfoy y abrieron la puerta. Tras ella había una enorme pista de baile con un par de tarimas, al fondo se hallaba una barra de bar y una zona para sentarse a los costados. Era un lugar con una organización perfecta. La música que decoraba la sala era música disco y Hermione sintió que se encontraba en los años ochenta, pero no le desagradaba y estaba convencida de que a sus amigos tampoco.

Había un número moderado de gente, lo cual era de agradecer. Hermione no resistía las aglomeraciones de personas: le agobiaban y no podía disfrutar.

-¡Es increíble! -Exclamó Elena. Agarró del brazo a Ginny y a Ron-. Venga, vamos a bailar -miró a Hermione-. ¿Vienes?

Hermione simuló una sonrisa.

-Creo que me voy a sentar un rato. Ahora voy -se giró hacia Luna-. ¿Tú vas a bailar?

-Sí -respondió Theodore en lugar de Luna-. Va a bailar conmigo -posó su mano en el hombro de la chica-. ¿A qué sí?

Luna asintió con la cabeza.

-Si quieres sentarte -dijo Theodore-, nosotros nos sentamos allí -señaló con el dedo una mesa ligeramente más apartada que el resto-. Es la reservada para Draco.

-Vale...

Antes de ir a la pista con Luna, le guiñó un ojo a Hermione, lo cual la desorientó. Nott, aunque quizá de otro modo, seguía siendo tan misterioso como el primer día.

Hermione tomó asiento en la mesa que indicó Theodore. Desde ese lugar se veía a la perfección a sus amigos bailar, comenzó a reír al verles hacer el tonto al ritmo de música disco. Pronto, la característica voz de Malfoy la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Tú no bailas? -Preguntó sentándose frente a ella, en los acolchados sofás que ejercían de asiento.

-Ahora mismo no.

-¿No te va la música disco? -Investigó-. Venga, si quieres bailo yo contigo. Seré tu John Travolta en _Fiebre en sábado noche._

Hermione rió.

-Contigo sería más bien _Me enfermas en sábado noche_ -paró de reír cuando se dio cuenta de que lo hacía: de que se estaba riendo con Malfoy-. No, no es por la música disco, es simplemente porque no me siento cómoda en este lugar.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es incluso más lujoso que Hogwarts -alegó.

-Entonces será mejor que no veas mi casa -alardeó él.

Ambos se quedaron unos instantes en silencio, sin pensar en nada, sólo mirándose, y Hermione sintió que quería saber más acerca de la persona que tenía frente a ella.

-¿A ti sí que te va este tipo de música? -Preguntó.

-Bueno, no es fruto de mi devoción, pero me gusta -respondió mirando de reojo la pista.

-Entonces, ¿qué te gusta? -Interpeló casi sin darse cuenta.

Él fijó la vista en ella.

-La música clásica... Chopin, Beethoven, Stravinsky, Bach... Es lo que realmente me llena y lo único que me entiende.

Aquellas últimas palabras, "lo único que me entiende", hicieron ver a Hermione que aquello que dijo Theodore tiempo atrás, a pesar de que le costara aceptarlo, era cierto. Y que Malfoy era una persona atormentada a pesar de su apariencia. Ella sabía que él había bajado la guardia, y que aquello lo había dicho sin pensar, pero no diría nada que pudiera hacer más extraña aquella situación de lo que ya era de por sí.

Pero Draco fue consciente de su desliz con ella y trató de disimular como siempre.

-¿A qué viene tanto interés, Granger? -Consultó-. No me digas que te has enamorado de mí -dijo en un tono de voz descarado a juego con su sonrisa.

Hermione sólo tenía una respuesta en la cabeza: "No lo sé". Pero en lugar de ser franca con él y consigo misma, puso los ojos en blanco y dijo:

-¿De ti? No me hagas reír -hubo un silencio entre ellos, ambientado por la música. Un silencio nervioso que alguno debía romper-. A veces no te entiendo... -continuó hablando ella con la vista fija en la mesa.

-¿Qué? -Gesticuló Draco.

-Unas veces me repudias y otras te sientas a hablar conmigo como si me considerases una persona normal -explicó-. Y soy una persona normal, pero no sé en que piensa tu retorcida mente.

En aquel momento, Ron apareció ante ellos.

-Las chicas y yo te reclamamos -dijo con su cálida sonrisa extendiéndole una mano a Hermione.

Ella le dio su mano sin decir nada, únicamente su mirada volvió a chocarse con la de Draco una última vez.

-Me das asco -dijo Draco mientras la chica se ponía en pie.

Hermione lo escuchó perfectamente. Parpadeo fuertemente dos veces. Era cierto, aquello iba a ser así siempre. Su vida en el Hogwarts será siempre un enfrentamiento constante con el rompecabezas Draco Malfoy.

Una vez en mitad de la pista se vio acorralada por una oleada de preguntas insistentes por parte de Ginny y la mirada espectante de Elena.

-¿De qué habéis hablado? -Interrogó Ginny.

-De nada...

-Se os veía con mucha confianza -continuó hablando.

-Ginny, no te pongas pesada -dijo Ron con su mano en el hombro de Hermione.

El sonido de la música era más molesto en aquella zona que donde se encontraba antes con Malfoy, por lo que tenían que levantar más la voz para entenderse.

-¡No la molesto! Sólo me parece un chico muy interesante -admitió.

-Tampoco os recomiendo hablar con él -advirtió Hermione haciendo una seña a Ron para ir en dirección de Luna y Nott.

Observaba el panorama que se cernía en sus dos únicos amigos, o especie de amigos, en Hogwarts. Estudió el comportamiento de Nott, el cual hacía bromas a Luna. Ésta sonreía a veces. Fue entonces cuando Hermione se percató de que en la mirada que Theodore le dedicaba a la rubia, había algo más de lo que Luna había captado.

Fue entonces cuando Ron puso su mano sobre los ojos de Hermione.

-Estás muy rara hoy. ¡Despierta!

Luego pellizcó su mejilla y ella echó a reír.

-Te reto a un baile estúpido -Desafió Ron-. A ver quien es más personaje.

-A mí no me ganas -dijo Hermione sonriente.

Comenzaron a bailar de un modo que resultaba cómico. Luna y Theodore les observaban con jolgorio. No podían ver a la gente comportándose como lo hacían ellos todos los días.

Draco les contemplaba desde la mesa, tomándose un Martini. Experimentaba una rabia ciega hacia el amigo de Granger. No le gustaba. Sentía como si llevara todo el tiempo que ha estado juntos desafiándole. En especial cuando se la ha llevado estando con él. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿No veía que era superior a ambos? Tan sólo eran una panda de maleducados ignorantes.

-Te veo serio -comentó Parkinson, la cual había aparecido al lado de Draco-. Pareces un hombre fracasado bebiendo así de serio.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? -Preguntó Draco.

-Creo que tengo toda la libertad para venir aquí -miró hacia donde se dirigía la vista de Malfoy-. Deja de mirarla así. Rozas el acoso.

-No la miro de ninguna manera.

-Ya, claro. Y yo uso peluquín... -dijo Parkinson con mofa-. Será mejor que no te encariñes con ella. Ni con ella ni con nadie. Ya sabes lo que te toca -advirtió.

-Yo no decidí eso -replicó él.

-Yo tampoco -se limitó a decir ella-. Bueno, ¿no quieres bailar un poco?

Malfoy se puso en pie a regañadientes y ambos se dirigieron hacia el resto.

-Hola, Granger -saludó Parkinson mientras Hermione se encontraba en plena carcajada.

Ella cambió su cara de repente.

-Hola, Parkinson -respondió.

-¿Quién es? -Quiso saber Ron.

-Una chica de mi clase -explicó-. No he hablado mucho con ella, en realidad.

En cuanto las amigas de Hermione vieron a Malfoy, se acercaron a él. Era evidente la fijación que había desarrollado Ginny con él. Y no era de extrañar teniendo en cuenta el indudable atractivo que poseía el pelirrojo.

-¿Quieres algo de beber? -Preguntó Parkinson a Hermione.

-No, gracias -dijo ella educada-. Además, yo no bebo.

-Venga, mujer, invito yo -insistió.

-Bueno...

-¡Bien! -Exclamó antes de que Hermione pudiera objetar algo y fue directa a la barra del bar.

No entendía cuales eran las intenciones de Parkinson. Esa chica suponía un misterio. Nunca se había dirigido a ella de malas maneras como la mayoría de los estudiantes del Hogwarts pero si que habían tenido encuentros que resultaban de lo más singular.

Cuando vio que sus amigas estaban acechando a Draco, fue hacia ellas con la intención de rescatarlas.

-¡Eh! -Voceó.

-Hermione -habló Ginny-, estamos bromeando con tu amigo Malfoy.

Draco y ella se miraron.

-¿Amigo? -Inquirió agarrando del brazo a Ginny y apartándola de él, dejando atrás a Elena-. No somos amigos. Todo lo contrario. No habléis con él. Es de las personas más egoístas y malvadas que puedes conocer.

Ginny miró a Hermione con represión.

-Pues antes hablabais como si fuerais íntimos -replicó.

-¿Cuándo? -Se defendió Hermione.

-Hace un momento. No lo niegues otra vez. No quieres que hablemos con él no porque sea enemigo tuyo. Y lo sabes.

Hermione la miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Como si no entendiera a que se refería su amiga.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Ginny cogió aire.

-¿Te gusta verdad? -Averiguó-. Sé sincera contigo misma.

El rostro de Hermione era puro desconcierto.

-Yo...

-¿Quieres que hable con él? -Preguntó con su mejor intención.

-¿Eh? -Fue lo único que pudo gesticular antes de que Ginny la cogiera de la mano y la llevara consigo de vuelta hacia donde se encontraban Elena y Malfoy.

-¡Malfoy! -Llamó Ginny.

Él enarcó una ceja cuando ambas se acercaron de aquel modo tan decidido. Aunque realmente Hermione portaba cara de circunstancias.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Qué piensas de Hermione? -Soltó repentinamente.

La pregunta sorprendió al chico. Y de ello se percataron tanto Ginny como Elena, sin olvidar a la propia Hermione.

-Pues... -empezó a decir Draco.

En aquel momento Hermione recordó aquel "me das asco" que le había dirigido Draco pensando que ella no había sido consciente de ello.

-Le doy asco -escupió ella.

Cuando Draco quiso replicar, un suceso se lo impidió. Pansy había tropezado con Granger y había derramado toda la bebida que había comprado sobre ella.

-¡Lo siento! -Se disculpó Parkinson. Hermione tenía toda la camiseta y parte del pantalón manchado-. Ven, acompáñame al servicio. Limpiaremos el estropicio.

Granger siguió a Parkinson hacia el aseo y no pudo evitar quedar con la boca abierta. Era un baño enorme, muy cuidado, limpio y nuevo. Estaba alucinando. Además, no había nadie en su interior, y eso es algo que llamó también su atención.

-Este es el servicio privado. Sólo lo pueden usar la familia Malfoy y los amigos de ésta -explicó Pansy.

Aquel comentario despertó el interés de Hermione. Desconocía que Parkinson y Malfoy mantuvieran una relación de amistad.

-Oh, vaya. Con esta luz se aprecia mejor -comentó Pansy-. Estás más ensuciada de lo que creí.

-No pasa nada, lo limpiaré con agua -calmó.

-Te dejaré yo algo de ropa -ofreció Parkinson velozmente-. Siempre tengo recambio en mi vehículo.

-No es necesario. De verdad. No te preocupes...

-Insisto, mujer -perseveró-. Ve quitándote esa camiseta. No tardaré en volver pero puedes entrar a uno de los baños individuales si no quieres que nadie que entre aquí te vea, aunque dudo que entre nadie.

Hermione asintió sin convicción y entró a uno se los retretes, cerró la puerta y comenzó a desvestirse. Se sentía como una ameba. Estaba siendo el peor sábado de su vida. Y por si fuera poco, había dejado a Elena y a Ginny a solas con Malfoy.

Una firme mano sujetó el brazo de Pansy cuando estaba andando por la discoteca. Se trataba de Ron.

-Disculpa... -dijo él-. Soy Ron, el amigo de Hermione -se introdujo-. ¿Sabes dónde está?

La mirada de Pansy se iluminó al ver a aquel chico. Alto, guapo... Una sonrisa maliciosa, propia de Malfoy, se reflejó en ella. Una idea había atravesado su mente como una estrella fugaz. Era el momento de actuar. Transformó su cara en preocupación.

-Eres tú... -anunció-. Está en el baño, no sé que le sucede pero está muy rara. Me pidió que te llamara.

Ron se sorprendió.

-¿A mí? -Dudó.

-Sí. Está en el servicio del fondo. Es privado. Si alguien te pregunta di que eres amigo de Pansy Parkinson o de Draco Malfoy -informó.

El chico seguía sin estar convencido con aquello pero, finalmente, hizo caso, y fue hacia el servicio a ver que sucedía.

Pansy vio como marchó y en cuanto pudo fue a un rincón apartado de la multitud y donde la música no incordiaba mucho. Sacó el teléfono móvil y llamó a dos personas.

Hermione se encontraba en ropa interior en un baño. Estaba deseando que Parkinson regresara. Aquella situación la estaba matando. El sonido de la puerta del servicio la sacó de su suplicio. Al fin había llegado. Abrió la puerta del baño imprudentemente y se encontró con la persona que menos esperaba.

-¡Ron! -Profirió con sorpresa.

-Me ha dicho Parkinson que me estabas buscando-justificó su presencia en el lugar.

-Yo no...

-¿Por qué estás semidesnuda? -Interrogó él mirándola fijamente.

Lo único que pudo sentir Hermione en aquellos instantes fue un intenso deseo de desaparecer del planeta Tierra.

-Necesitaba cambiarme. Me he manchado la ropa -aclaró. Aquella situación podría malinterpretarse con facilidad-. Pu-puedes irte.

Él se acercó a ella.

-Oye, Hermione... Estás muy rara.

-¿Yo? ¡No! -Comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa. A alterarse. Estaba confundida. No entendía que sucedía. No tenía la más remota idea de lo que le sucedía desde que conoció a Malfoy.

-¿Es por ese chico? -Interpeló.

-¿Qué? -Articuló ella con dificultad.

-Vi como le mirabas. Estabas absorta -alegó-. Jamás había visto esa mirada en ti.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? -Preguntó con la voz entrecortada-. No tienes ni idea... Él me odia.

La cara de Hermione comenzaba a transformarse en sufrimiento. Al pensar en Malfoy, su corazón se estremeció. Después de todo, después de como la ha tratado, de como la ha humillado, no ha podido evitar sentir como se estaba enamorando lentamente de él. No quería reconocerlo. Pero aquella situación la estaba acuchillando. Sólo faltaba que todos sus amigos la interrogasen con ello. No podía ser peor.

Ron apreció como le estaba afectando a Hermione sus palabras y se arrepintió de haberle dicho aquello súbitamente.

-Eh... Tranquila... No te pongas nerviosa, tonta... -sosegó posando una mano sobre la cabeza de ella, como si se tratara de un perrito.

-Ron yo... Soy una estúpida -lamentó.

Su amigo la abrazó con la intención de ofrecerle consuelo, y frotaba su espalda mientras le dedicaba palabras de aliento.

-Escucha, Ron -nombró-. Esta circunstancia es un poco errónea para quien nos vea.

Él sonrió.

-Sí. Me voy. Te dejo vestirte tranquila -dijo él.

Al poco tiempo de volver a estar sola, alguien entró al aseo. Era Parkinson.

-Ten -extendió una bolsa con ropa-. He encontrado una camisa blanca y unas mallas negras. Pruébatelo.

-Muchas gracias -dijo Hermione.

Se sintió muy extraña con la ropa de Pansy puesta. Un sentimiento como diferente. Apostaba todo a que la ropa que llevaba valía más que su casa.

La noche pasó sin ningún tipo de molestia más. Draco había desaparecido y Nott se había despedido de ella y de Luna. Su amiga no parecía muy desanimada. Estaba convencida de que en el fondo ella y Theodore eran auténticos amigos.

En un callejón cerca del Black Bird, la sombra de tres chicas se proyectaba en la pared.

-Tomad chicas -dijo una chica de ojos negros, a juego con su corto cabello, mientras realizaba una acción con su móvil.

-Uaaah... Estas fotos valen oro... Será un escándalo -afirmó otra.

-Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer -comentó la morena.

-No es necesario decirlo, Parkinson -respondió la tercera-. Estoy deseando que llegue el lunes.

* * *

 _*Si contempláis algo raro no dudéis en avisarme. Mil gracias!_


End file.
